Cherry Kisses
by YyessyY
Summary: Todos consideran a Hermione una mojigata insufrible que no rompe las reglas y es excluida por sus compañeros y hasta por sus amigos. Harta, decide demostrar que ella también sabe divertirse, pero cuando el alcohol hace efecto todo será caos, más cuando se bese con otros y no precisamente del sexo opuesto. Draco nunca podrá volver a verla como antes. Algo nuevo nace tras una fiesta.
1. Prologo: No estas invitada

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo solo los uso para llevar a cabo mis locas ideas. **_

_**Bueno, me ha pegado fuerte otra vez el amor por esta pareja y al escuchar I kissed a girl de Katy Perry no pude evitar imaginar esta bizarra historia e.e **_

_**ojala les guste ;)**_

* * *

**_Prologo: No estas invitada_**

Si confiara un poco en la adivinación y la practicase de vez en cuando, habría visto que esa noche no era la mejor para haber bajado de su habitación a la sala común de Gryffindor luego de la cena, es más, nunca… pero ¡nunca! Siquiera se hubiera plateado salir de su cómoda y tibia cama ni para ir al baño.

Sin embargo, la adivinación ni la intuición eran habilidades con las que contaba en el instante en que descendió, un poco adormilada, aquella noche de comienzos de otoño en donde la temperatura ambiental aun era agradable y tibia, tan solo con su pijama de tirantes y pantalón lilas. Al llegar a la sala común de su casa observó confundida a la gran cantidad de alumnos aglomerados en esta a esas horas de la noche, pero lo que más llamó su atención era que todos iban vestidos y tan solo eran de quinto y sexto curso, _su curso._

Los leones hablaban animadamente entre ellos y no se habían percatado de la aparición de la castaña, quien distinguió entre la multitud cercana a ella a Ginny Weasley y se acercó a ella. La pelirroja se sorprendió un poco cuando alguien la agarró del brazo derecho y jaló de ella hasta un rincón de la sala común, alejada del resto, pero cuando descubrió quien era su "captor" o, en este caso, "captora" palideció de golpe, imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? Ginny, ¿Qué hacen todos vestidos a esta hora? – preguntó la castaña a su amiga, más curiosa que otra cosa.

– B-bueno, Hermione…veras…lo que pasa es que… – la menor de las dos tartamudeaba mientras miraba nerviosamente a cualquier lado que no fuera la chica frente a ella, quien comenzó a fruncir el ceño al ver la indecisión de la otra Gryffindor. Hermione conocía tan bien a Ginny como a si misma, por lo mismo sabía que ella actuaba de esa forma solo cuando intentaba ocultarle algo que le haría daño.

Suspiró. Su amiga solo quería protegerla, pero eso solo aumentó su curiosidad, por lo que con un ademán de su mano derecha la hizo callar de inmediato.

– Ginny – la llamó, captando su atención. En su voz solo había frustración, razón por la cual la pelirroja dejó de evitar su mirada y se centró en su amiga – no importa lo que digas, solo quiero saber que sucede, no me lastimarás ni nada… así que habla de una vez y terminemos con esto que no es propio de ti.

¡Y claro que no lo era! ¿Desde cuando Giiny _sin pelos en la lengua _Weasley no se atrevía a decir algo?

¡Ah, claro! Desde que ese "algo" pudiera lastimar a una de sus mejores amigas. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella se enteraría de todas formas y mejor que fuera por su boca que por otro imbécil sin tacto -como su hermano Ron-, así que tomando aire para armarse del bien sabido valor Gryffindoriano y decir lo que debía a costa de dañar a Hermione.

– Lo siento, Hermione – la aludida asintió indicándole que aceptaba las disculpas y para que continuara – los prefectos han armado una fiesta entre todos los de quinto y sexto de todas las casas, la que será en la sala de los Menesteres… – la pelirroja observó angustiada a la castaña, toda esa información era un golpe bajo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su amiga era prefecta y no sabía nada de aquella fiesta.

La de risos la miró atónita unos segundos antes de reponerse y cambiar su mirada por una profundamente herida. Su dolor se reflejó solo unos breves instantes, pero los suficientes para que la otra joven lo captara y eso solo la hizo sentir mal por haber estado participando en el comienzo de esa fiesta sin incluir a una de sus mejores amigas.

– Entiendo – fue la escueta contestación de Hermione tras suspirar para calmarse

– Hermione...yo...– comenzó a disculparse, pero la mayor se adelantó.

– Ginny, dimelo, por favor…esta vez… ¿por qué me excluyeron? – preguntó con voz queda, ya estaba cansada de que siempre hicieran lo mismo… siempre dejándola de lado cuando este tipo de cosas pasaban. Tenía claro que no iría a la fiesta si la hubieran invitado, eso estaba contra las reglas y ella no rompía las normas si no era necesario. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que iba a chivarles a los profesores lo de la fiesta aquella, no era ese tipo de persona, razón por la que le dolía aun más que no la tomaran en cuenta.

"_Siempre rechazándome, no importa lo que haga para ser la mejor…siempre pasan de mi como si no…existiera_" pensó la castaña mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para tranquilizarse y evitar comenzar a sollozar ahí mismo. Solo quería salir corriendo y encerrarse a llorar en su habitación como en todas las ocasiones en que la habían excluido, solo por ser quien era, "la insufrible sabelotodo", ¿Qué mas daba? si hasta Harry y Ron habían llegado a pensar así de ella. El garraspeo incomodo de Ginny la distrajo de sus pensamientos para poner total atención a la pelirroja frente a ella, quien la miraba culpable

– Perdón, Hermione – dijo la chica antes de continuar – Harry y Ron se acercaron a mí y… ¡ash! El imbécil de mi hermano me dijo lo de la fiesta y que no debías saber porque de seguro no querrías ir y, además, tratarías de impedir la fiesta contándoles a los profesores, por eso de que va contra las reglas y bueno… – agachó la cabeza. En cualquier otro momento hubiera golpeado a su hermano por dejar de lado a la amiga de ambos, pero que Harry la estuviera abrazando desde atrás, embargándola con su aroma y llenándola con caricias en su vientre no la ayudaban a concentrarse en lo importante.

– Ginny, no hubiera dicho nada, una cosa es no estar de acuerdo con esto y lo otro es chivar a mis compañeros y amigos – contestó la castaña más dolida que al comienzo, ya imaginaba que dirían algo así, pero nunca imaginó que sus amigos fueran quienes lo dijeran y la dejaran de lado– gracias por contármelo, nos vemos, ya no te retraso para que vayas a la bendita fiesta – Con los ojos cristalizados por la necesidad de llorar fue que se alejó de Ginny en dirección a su habitación, ya había escuchado lo que quería y no deseaba retrasar más a la pelirroja.

La pequeña de los Weasley observó a su amiga alejarse del bullicio de la sala común y de los jóvenes que hacían la previa de la tan esperada fiesta. Ginny había observado que su amiga resistía las lágrimas y eso la hizo sentir peor que antes, por lo que apretando sus puños, hirviendo de ira, decidió seguirla y convencerla para ir la dichosa fiesta y demostrar al resto que Hermione Granger sí sabe divertirse y ¡en grande!

Con esa idea en mente se dirigió a paso firme y decidido a la habitación de su amiga, ignorando a cuanto idiota que se le acercaba para hablarle, aun cuando ese idiota era nada más y nada menos que su novio Harry Potter quien quedó confundido ante la actitud de la chica, pero no le puso más atención, "_de seguro está así por cosas de chicas, cosas que yo no entiendo ni por asomo_" pensó el pelinegro. Y bien en el fondo Harry tenía razón.

Cuando la pelirroja entró a la estancia de las chicas de sexto curso se encontró con el sonido de los sollozos de Hermione inundando el lugar quedamente. La menor apretó sus puños con rabia, su hermano y novio pagarían por haber dejado de lado a su amiga de esa forma. ¡Por favor! Si ellos eran los más cercanos a la castaña y la olvidaban de esa forma por una estúpida fiesta... "_¡hombres! Idiotas sin tacto… nos las pagarán" _pensó la joven adentrándose a la habitación.

– Hermione – la llamó con toda la suavidad que pudo. La aludida levantó su rostro a su interlocutora a quien se le estrujó el corazón al ver el estado de desolación de su amiga…en definitiva esos chicos se la pagarían. Suspiró para calmarse y se sentó en la cama de su amiga, a su lado, la castaña se incorporó y limpio con el dorso de su mano sus lágrimas – No es justificación, lo sé, pero en ese momento la presencia de Harry…abrazándome…me distrajo, sino hubiera pateado en ese mismo instante a Ron por decir semejante idiotez.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Aun no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido, "_todo por culpa de cierto pelinegro de ojos color esmeralda" _pensó molesta_. _

Hermione la miró y suspiró. No podía culparla, a ella le pasaba algo similar al estar junto al idiota número dos de todo Hogwarts -Ron Weasley-, ya que el número uno se lo llevaba nada más y nada menos que el hurón oxigenado de Draco Malfoy.

Ya no estaba triste, después del comentario de Ginny su humor había vuelto, al menos para evitar que siguiera llorando como una Magdalena. Sin embargo, aun estaba totalmente enojada con sus "amigos" y quería hacer algo para demostrarles de una vez por todas que no era una mojigata y menos una chivata.

– Está bien, Ginny – garraspeó para aclarar su garganta, pues su voz sonaba extraña después de haber estado llorando – no estoy molesta contigo, pero Ron es otra cosa…

– Créeme que para mí no solo es Ron, también es Harry, ya que no hizo nada para cambiar la opinión de mi hermano y, además, ¡me distrajo! – gritó lo ultimo como si fuera la peor injuria que pudieran hacerle a una persona y para Ginny así era – pero no te preocupes, tengo una idea para que no vuelvan a hacerte algo así… ¡ninguno del colegio!...nunca más

Dicho lo último, la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos. Hermione la miró curiosa, a pesar de saber que nada de lo que se le ocurriera a su amiga en esos momentos podría ser buena idea.

* * *

_**Antes del Miercoles colgaré el segundo, a ver que les parece (:**_


	2. Inicio, Discusión y una cruel verdad

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo solo los uso para llevar a cabo mis locas ideas.**_

_**hey! volví antes del Miércoles ^^, quería agradecer a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic y lo leyeron en especial a los que lo agregaron a fav y follows. Pero sobretodo y especialmente a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review ****[Umeki-Nara, CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111, gaby2307 , pcsantib, Caroone, valeria] muchas gracias y este cap va dedicado a ustedes! :) **_

_**espero lo disfruten y les juste, porque en verdad me tiene un poco preocupada, verán primera vez que siento que una historia se me va de las manos y comienza a cobrar vida propia D: ! , pero mi mayor miedo es por el personaje de Draco, que siento que a veces se me va de las manos y me cuesta manejarlo y no se si lo logré, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado :D. y valió la pena mi quebradero de cabeza jeje, o eso creo o.o! que la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes. **_

_**bueno, dejo de molestar y las dejo leer :D **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Inicio, Discusión y una cruel verdad_**

Hermione Granger se quería morir en ese mismo instante. ¡Por favor!, que alguien le lanzara un _Avada_ antes que terminara ella por lanzarle a Ginny un _Cruciatus _por haberla convencido de hacer tal estupidez.

– Lo siento, Hermione, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya estamos listas y es lo que tenemos, no, es lo que _**debemos**_ hacer para recuperar el orgullo – le dijo la pelirroja desde el umbral de la puerta del baño de mujeres de Gryffindor. A la castaña esas palabras le sonaron a una sentencia y en parte así lo era – ¡Vamos! Te ves simplemente _es-pec-ta-cu-__lar_ nunca más podrán decir que Hermione Granger es una mojigata, así que mueve tu precioso culo de ahí y vamos a esa dichosa fiesta de una vez por todas – Terminó diciendo haciendo amplios movimientos con sus brazos y manos. La mayor enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo con tales comentarios de su deslenguada amiga. Sin embargo, no podía negar lo obvio, Ginny la había transformado, resaltando sus formas y su belleza oculta sin llegar a ser vulgar.

Le había aplicado un poco de maquillaje color tierra para iluminar su rostro y el delineador negro sobre sus ojos los resaltaba de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Veía su reflejo aun perpleja, por primera vez en su vida reconocía que se veía hermosa… hasta podría llegar a creerse eso de estar espectacular, como le había dicho su amiga. Hermione aplicó brillo sabor cereza en sus labios, los que adquirieron una tentadora tonalidad roja de apariencia muy natural. La castaña suspiró, ya estaba hecho el último detalle de su apariencia: sus labios.

Volteó para ver a la pelirroja aun en el marco de la puerta, suspiró resignada y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Estaba segura que el ir a la fiesta y divertirse- como le había dicho Ginny- no iba a lograr que el resto olvidara su "condición de mojigata", pero al menos haría el intento, como buena Gryffindor que era.

– Mejor nos vamos antes que me arrepienta de todo esto – Habló la castaña adelantándose a la otra chica quien la miró y frunció el ceño y su boca.

– Si vas con esa actitud le darás la razón a ellos, ¡que vamos a una fiesta no al patíbulo! – Se acercó a la de rizos y le palmeó el trasero, haciendo que la mayor diera un respingo, sorprendida – Camina segura, muestra esas curvas, _nena _y denota la sensualidad que tu imagen indica, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Aplaudió guiándola – Esta noche es para divertirse, es de desenfreno así que deja a la mojigata aquí y saca a la leona que eres a pasear.

Hermione pasó del asombro al azoramiento, estaba totalmente roja y las palabras de Ginny no la ayudaban a calmarse. Suspiró y luego inhaló con fuerza para sacar todo su valor para actuar de acuerdo a las expectativas de Ginny y de su _new look. _No por nada la pelirroja se había esforzado para alisar su enmarañado cabello, el cual ahora caía con suaves ondas sobre su espalda descubierta, cortesía del vestido que le había prestado su endiablada amiga, el cual se amarraba tras su cuello y caía suavemente en varios bucles sobre su delantera, ajustado bajo ésta y suelto, además de vaporoso, de sus caderas hacia abajo. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de un exquisito color verde musgo.

Tomó la chaqueta de cuero negro que le prestó su amiga y se la colocó, se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo, quitándole formalidad al vestido. Justo lo que necesitaba para ir a una fiesta adolescente sin pasar desapercibido y sin ser el centro de atención. Comenzó a caminar más segura que antes y que muchas otras veces en su vida, contagiándose, al fin, del entusiasmo de la pequeña de los Weasley. Sonrió. En definitiva, dejaría a la mojigata en esa habitación para desatar a su leona interior.

Ginny observó a su amiga y sonrió. Se veía hermosa, toda una chica rebelde con ese vestido, esa chaqueta y esos botines de tacón pequeño, elegantes, pero totalmente roqueros. Nada desentonaba en ella y, a pesar de la extraña combinación de prendas, lucía como lo que en el fondo era: una adolescente rebelde con ganas de disfrutar una vida desenfrenada –aunque fuera por una sola noche-. Aun sonriendo salió de la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, y siguió a Hermione. La pelirroja llevaba una falda calipso vaporosa que le llegaba unos pocos centímetros sobre las rodillas y una camiseta negra de tirantes que se le ceñía lo justo y necesario al cuerpo, destacando sus formas, junto con una chaqueta de mezclilla y unas sandalias negras cerradas.

Comenzaron su trayecto hacia la dichosa sala calmadamente, aun quedaba tiempo, además que según le dijo Ginny, los prefectos haría sus turnos de una hora cada uno y luego se unirían a la fiesta, por lo que aun quedaba mucho de aquella fiestecita, ya que recién eran las once de la noche. Ambas agradecían que la castaña ya hubiera cumplido con su turno antes de enterarse de la celebración, así tendrían toda la noche libre. Además, Hermione dudaba que terminara pronto y solo podía agradecer porque mañana era Sábado y no había clases, así que todos podrían de disfrutar de su, cien por ciento, segura resaca.

Llegaron sin inconvenientes frente al papel tapiz de 'Barnabás el Chiflado'. Pasaron y pensaron tres veces, frente al pedazo de pared despejada, que necesitaban un sitio adecuado para una gran fiesta adolescente, con un bar grande, mesas, sillas y cosas para picar, tal cual le había dicho Ginny que todos harían, y tras unos segundos de espera una gran puerta de madera apareció frente a las dos chicas que sonrieron cómplices.

La pelirroja se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Dentro de la sala de los Menesteres estaban el resto de sus compañeros, así que sin más ambas mujeres ingresaron al lugar con paso seguro y desinhibido. Las maravilló el lugar, luces suaves y de colores sin llegar a ser molestas que iluminaban tenuemente todo, junto a burbujas flotando en el aire, que reflejaban la luz salidas de algún lugar de aquella magnifica sala. Les encantó ese detalle que las enamoró de toda esa jodida fiesta; en el fondo había una gran barra de bar y algunos Hufflepuff estaban haciendo de barman, en los costados había unas cuantas mesas y sillas dejando el centro para bailar. La música era amena y es que a Hermione le encantaba la música electrónica, aunque nadie lo sabía, salvo Ginny quien compartía su gusto.

Se adentraron más en ese lugar, camino a la barra del fondo a la puerta. Habían divisado a Harry y Ron sentados en las butacas, mirando hacia la pista de baile -dándole la espalda a la barra- y deseaban que ellos notaran sus presencias. A medida que avanzaban, esquivando a quienes bailaban y contagiándose de la alegría del resto, fueron notando que algunos las quedaban mirando, sorprendidos, en especial a la castaña. Pero después de pasada la novedad, seguían con lo suyo o al menos eso creía Ginny.

Los alumnos de quinto y sexto año de Hogwats se sorprendieron al reconocer quienes eran las recién llegada, sobre todo el descubrir que la hermosa y segura musa que avanzaba hacia la barra, vestida de verde y cuero, no era otra que la santurrona de Granger…en definitiva, esa fiesta prometía.

Hermione se sentía observada, todos los ojos se posaban en ella unos segundos de más y eso la incomodaba, pero haciendo acopio de su leona interior resistió magistralmente ese escrutinio. Sonrió complacida una vez entendió que todo se debía a estar en una fiesta a la que no había sido invitada, más "espectacular" que nunca. Observó de reojo a su pelirroja amiga y divisó que sonreía igual de complacida que ella y eso la alegró de sobre manera. Todo estaba resultando como había planeado o, incluso, mejor.

Harry casi deja caer su vaso de Whisky de Fuego al ver que su novia se acercaba a él tan… tan…tan sensual, pero lo que de verdad había impactado al pelinegro era la acompañante de su chica, su amiga Hermione. "_o ex amiga_" pensó al darse cuenta qué significaba la presencia de la castaña en ese lugar -vestida de aquella forma- y eso lo hizo sentir culpable, haciéndolo lucir una mueca compungida. Harry no se atrevió a mirar a su fiel amiga cuando la tuvo en frente; que ella estuviera ahí solo serían problemas, lo tenía claro, Hermione intentaba demostrar algo apareciéndose en esa fiesta. Sin embargo, no era capaz de recriminarle nada después de no haberla defendido ante quienes no querían invitarla, solo para evitar crear más problemas." _¡Ja! Que irónico" _pensó el de ojos color esmeralda, ya se veía venir más problemas de los que podía imaginar, tan solo que no sabía cuales serían, porque al parecer Hermione no quería matarlos por haberla abandonado de esa forma y eso solo lo hacia sentir más miserable que antes. Sin embargo, si ella no les reclamaría, él no daría pie para que decidiera hacerlo, por lo que se llevó el vaso a sus labios y bebió de un tirón el resto del alcohol, que quemó su garganta, haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor.

Ron, por su parte, era otro cantar. El pelirrojo de ojos azules se sorprendió al ver a su amiga avanzar hacia ellos junto a su hermana, tanto que abrió los ojos en demasía, pero después del impacto inicial sonrió a las recién llegadas, un poco culpable un poco inocente. Como siempre que sonreía Ron cuando las cagaba con Hermione y sabía que el asunto estaba arreglado. Bueno, solo que aun no sabía si estaba arreglado, pero por la sonrisa de Hermione supuso -mal- que todos estaba bien, por lo que decidió no preocuparse de ese _antiguo e insignificante_ asunto y disfrutar de esa gran fiesta junto a sus amigos y su novia Lavender quien se encontraba colgada de su brazo derecho, puesto que a su izquierda estaba Harry. Cabe decir que Ron no reparó en el cambio de look de su amiga, aunque si notó que se veía distinta, pero se lo atribuyó al efecto de las luces sobre la castaña.

Hermione cuando vio la sonrisa de Ron y a Harry incomodo, pero aparentando normalidad, quiso gritarles las cuarenta e irse corriendo, toda la rabia volvía a ella al ver la actitud del par de idiotas que tenía como amigos. Sin embargo, logró controlarse y seguir sonriendo hasta llegar a estar a un escaso metro de ellos. Ginny saludó a sus amigos y besó a Harry, debía parecer que todo estaba bien, aunque en el fondo tanto deseaba darles una lección como besar esos labios finos y apetecibles de su querido novio. Ron se incomodó unos segundos, pero luego de suspirar volvió a mirar a la chica del vestido verde musgo frente a él, reparando al fin en su aspecto. Ella lucía muy bonita para ser… bueno… la Hermione de siempre.

– Veo que decidiste venir, Hermione – Le dijo el de ojos azules antes de sonreírle cariñosamente – Te ves bien – Agregó más bajo que antes, un poco apenado por notar que su amiga era una chica., ¡una chica, por Merlín! ¡Hermione era todo un espécimen femenino! Y él recién acababa de enterarse.

Hermione quiso matarlo ahí mismo luego que hablara como si nada de su ida a la fiesta, como si él no se lo hubiera ocultado y no hubiera pedido al resto que hiciera lo mismo. Hervía, hervía de rabia y, sin embargo, no fue capaz de decir ni demostrar nada después que él le dedicara aquel halago tan impropio de Ron Weasley. Sintió su sangre agolparse en sus mejillas y su corazón latir más rápido que antes. "_¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Cálmate! Ron solo dijo aquello porque es la verdad, hasta tu misma lo reconoces_, _aun así… vamos, no actúes como la adolescente enamorada de tu mejor amigo que eres, ¡disimula!"_ y tras esa deliberación consigo misma, la castaña logró articular un cohibido "gracias" antes de saludar al resto de los presentes y sentarse al lado de Ginny, quien estaba junto a Harry. No le apetecía estar al lado de Lavender y observar de primera mano como esos dos se comían a besos, como sucedía en ese preciso momento ¡y por partida doble!

La de rizos observaba estupefacta como Ron y Lavender se besaban desenfrenadamente y como Ginny hacía lo propio con Harry. Tras varios segundos de shock logró girarse para pedir un Whisky de Fuego al chico que hacía de barman y zarpárselo al seco. Ser la única de tus amigos más cercanos sin pareja era doloroso en momentos como aquellos, más cuando el chico que te gusta se estaba besando a un par de metros tuyos con otra que no eres tú.

A pesar de todo no se dejaría desanimar, disfrutaría de esa fiesta tanto por ella como por demostrar al resto que no era una aburrida y reprimida sabelotodo –aunque lo fuera el resto del tiempo, **esta** sería **su **noche- y con ese pensamiento en mente más otro vaso de Whisky bebido, se levantó de su banca y comenzó a caminar hacia la pista de baile, contorneándose como su instinto le indicaba. Siguiendo el ritmo marcado por la música. Liberándose.

Ginny, terminado su beso con el pelinegro, sonrió luego de superar su sorpresa al ver que Hermione se alejaba. Su amiga se estaba tomando aquello de divertirse y soltarse muy enserio y eso le agradaba de sobre manera. Harry quedó estupefacto al ver a su amiga del alma caminar al centro de la pista con esos movimientos tan… ¿Femeninos? ¿Felinos? ¿Elegantes y sensuales? Estaba totalmente confundido, por lo que movió su cabeza de un lado para otro, intentando despejarse "_Harry James Potter, definitivamente el trago te está sentando mal, mejor disfruta de la pelirroja a tu lado y olvídate del resto_" sonrió tras ese ultimo pensamiento y dejó de prestarle atención a la castaña, ya que sabía que si ella quería demostrar algo yendo a esa fiesta, nada ni nadie en el mundo podría impedírselo a menos que la mataran y así y todo dudaba que la persuadieran. Dejó a un lado su vaso y atrajo a Ginny hacia sí, agarrándola de la cintura, la joven lo miró extrañada un momento y luego se concentró en devolverle el beso a su novio.

Ron ni se enteró de que su compañera de aventuras se había ido a la pista de baile, pues estaba muy ocupado besando a la rubia frente a él para eso. Sin embargo, Lavender sí se percató de la actitud de la ojimiel. La observó moverse tras entreabrir su ojo derecho y se sorprendió, pero no le prestó más atención. Mejor para ella si Hermione se alejaba de ella y su Won-Won, ya que no le había agradado el halago de su novio hacia la otra Gryffindor, pero no armaría un escandalo por eso, menos cuando sabía que era ella la novia de Ron y no Hermione. Sonrió victoriosa contra la boca de su amado pelirrojo y continuó robándole el aliento de forma desesperada, sorprendiendo un poco a Ron, pero él se recompuso rápidamente y le devolvió el beso con igual intensidad.

Los chicos en la pista de baile se sorprendieron al reconocer quien era la mujer de movimientos candentes, pero elegantes y finos que estaba abriéndose paso entre ellos.

¿Sorpresa? En verdad eso sería quedarse cortos. Más bien se quedaron estupefactos, pasmados y petrificados como si les hubieran mandado a cada uno de ellos –mujeres y hombres- un _petrificus totalus. _Y es que la mojigata sabelotodo insufrible de Granger no sólo había asistido a la fiesta sin acusarlos y luciendo como toda una sexy mujer, sino que también estaba bailando al son de la música y, además, lo hacía estupendamente bien y eso traía de cabezas a la mayoría que la observaba. Salvo unos cuantos como Cormac Mclaggen que babearon al verla bailar de esa forma y con esas pintas.

El chico tomó una decisión y se acercó a su compañera Gryffindor, comenzando a bailar junto a ella. Hermione al principio se sorprendió, pero luego de pensarlo bien continuó con lo suyo sin que le importara lo que hiciera Cormac o el resto de los presentes, que luego de ver ese extraño acercamiento dejaron de observar a la chica como fenómeno y siguieron con lo suyo, pensando que al fin a la Gryffindor se le habían soltado las trenzas y que comenzaría a vivir una vida de adolescente normal. No podían más que alegrarse un poco por aquello, al menos ya no tendrían que preocuparse por evitar que ella supiera de sus fiestas clandestinas, ya que estaba demostrando que podía ser como el resto de los mortales y divertirse, y no la amante de las reglas y la alumna perfecta. Era como ver dos caras de una misma moneda, pensaron varios de los jóvenes magos y brujas.

Todo el mundo siguió con lo suyo, disfrutando. Incluso los Slytherin que habían decidido hacer una tregua temporal con el resto del mundo y disfrutar como los adolescentes que eran. Y vaya que estaban disfrutando observando a la sangre impura de Granger desatarse, cosa que era tan improbable de ver que hasta pensaron que era una ilusión.

– ¡Esperen a que llegue Draco y la vea! – Exclamó un chico moreno, mejor conocido como Blaise Zabini – Tendrá una nueva forma de molestar a la ratón de biblioteca esa.

– No creo que tengas que esperar mucho más, Zabini – Theodore Nott hizo un movimiento de cabeza apuntando a la puerta para que el resto de sus compañeros de casa observaran a los recién llegados prefectos de Slytherin, quienes acababan de terminar su ronda – Más que Granger y su poco común comportamiento, me da curiosidad la reacción que tendrá Draco al verla, por nada me perdería su expresión – Concluyó el de ojos azules, haciendo ademán de levantarse para llegar hasta el rubio platinado recién llegado. Zabini sonrió socarronamente y se instaló mejor en el sillón que estaba en el rincón izquierdo de la habitación. Ese espectáculo no se lo perdería, pero tampoco quería estar a tiro de fuego de su amigo y la sangre sucia, ya que de seguro la fiesta se caldearía por unos cuantos minutos cuando esos dos se vieran y tuvieran oportunidad de insultarse.

Soltó una risotada al imaginar como acabaría todo, antes de beber su Whisky de Fuego de un solo sorbo, para luego volver a rellenarlo. Divertido, en verdad todo aquello estaba siendo muy divertido, incluso más de lo que pensó, porque todos suponían que la prefecta perfecta no había sido avisada de la fiesta y no vendría. ¡Oh pero que grandioso error!

Nott se acercó a la barra y se instaló muy cerca de Potter y compañía, mejor locación para observar la impresión que Draco tendría al ver a la Gryffindor, ya que la multitud justo dejaba entrever a su rubio amigo, quien era tomado del brazo izquierdo por Pansy. Ella lucía unos pescadores de mezclilla y una blusa cuadrille verde esmeralda, su cabello suelto y unas sandalias color crema. El heredero de los Malfoy llevaba unos jeans azul claro desgastados y una camisa manga corta negra, con sus dos primeros botones despasados. Su cabello estaba desordenado, cubriéndole la frente en dirección al costado derecho.

Theo no pudo seguir observando, porque alguien se había sentado a su lado izquierdo, distrayéndolo. Dirigió su vista a su costado y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al ver a la recién llegada Lunática.

– ¿Te diviertes? Theodore Nott – Habló la joven con su eterno tono de voz soñador, sin apartar su vista del joven a su lado quien luego de sorprenderse, porque la chica estuviera buscándole conversa, no pudo más que suspirar resignado. Nunca podría entender a la Lunática de Hogwarts así que era mejor contestarle para ver si así lo dejaba en paz.

– La diversión aun no ha comenzado, Lovegood – Sonrió de lado, como buen Slytherin, una vez terminado su comentario. Luna ladeó su rostro hacia su derecha al no comprender a qué se refería exactamente el muchacho, pero prefirió no insistir y volver su vista al mismo punto en el que Nott tenía clavada la suya, percatándose de la presencia del rubio y la azabache. La rubia Ravenclaw tomó entre sus dos manos el vaso con cerveza de mantequilla y se lo llevó a los labios sin apartar la vista de la pareja de Slytherin recién llegados, esperando a ver que sucedía.

Malfoy recorrió la habitación con su vista, como queriendo sopesar si esa fiesta era digna de su presencia y luego de unos segundos con su ceño fruncido sonrió de lado, mostrando algunos dientes del lado de su comisura curvada. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión, ese lugar no lucía nada mal, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era la mujer de movimientos desinhibidos bailando cerca de Mclaggen y vaya sorpresa se llevó al identificarla.

Draco pensó que estaba alucinando, pero luego de observar bien a aquella _gata -_como la había catalogado en su mente, por sus movimientos- no le cupo duda de que se trataba de la sangre sucia de Granger. En un pequeño rincón de su mente admitió que se veía estupendamente, hasta el punto de lucir como una chica, claro que nunca lo reconocería así su vida dependiera de ello. Se preguntó qué milagro y qué hechizo poderoso había usado la sabelotodo para lucir así, pero no pudo seguir especulando, porque su pelinegra acompañante ya jalaba de su brazo para guiarlo a la pista de baile sin su consentimiento. Frunció el ceño, molesto con Pansy, pero al segundo recompuso su máscara de indiferencia y altivez, aquella que había aprendido a usar tras la estricta _crianza _de Lucius Malfoy –"_adiestramiento_" pensó al recordar a su padre- y una infancia e inocencia perdidas tras ésta. Apretando su mandíbula unos segundos tras sus recuerdos pudo calmarse y alzar su barbilla como el buen Malfoy que era al fin y al cabo. Caminó con desenvoltura y elegancia, como si ese lugar fuera suyo y el resto debiera inclinarse a sus pies al pasar a su lado, hasta llegar al centro de la pista.

La de pelo azabache comenzó a bailar y él le siguió el ritmo, pensando qué hacer para molestar a la sangre sucia. Cuando supo como hacerlo, un brillo travieso cursó sus profundos ojos grises. Mientras bailaba buscó con la vista a la castaña y tras encontrarla a unos metros a su izquierda sonrió imperceptiblemente.

El rubio tomó de la cintura a su compañera de casa y la acercó a él sin dejar de bailar, guiándola. Comenzaron a moverse hacia la izquierda de Draco y tras unos cuantos movimientos se situaron muy cerca de la Gryffindor sabelotodo. Pansy giró dándole la espalda al de ojos grises y este aprovechó que ella se movió cerca de la castaña para seguirla y girar con algo de brusquedad, chocando con la espalda de Hermione con tanta potencia que la chica se fue de boca al suelo.

Granger no supo como terminó en el piso, solo atinó a poner sus manos antes de romperse la nariz, sintiendo dolor en sus rodillas las cuales habían amortiguado su caída. Todos alrededor dejaron de bailar y observaron a la muchacha, quien se volteó para ver que o quien la había mandado al suelo, girando su cuerpo y sentándose de lado fue que miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la sonrisa torcida y altiva del idiota número uno de todo Hogwarts. Frunció el ceño y, aguantándose el dolor de sus rodillas, se levantó haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol antes de desquitarse con el imbécil aquel por lo que había pasado antes que el chico llegara y la mandara de cara al piso, obviamente, apropósito.

– ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Acaso ahora ni ver por donde andas puedes que vas y me empujas? – Le preguntó con el ceño más arrugado que antes y con un tono de voz que denotaba su fastidio. El aludido al escucharla no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa de lado, mirándola retadoramente y con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos grises. Hermione apretó sus puños al verlo, pero no pudo insultarlo como quería porque el chico se le adelantó y le contestó:

– Disculpa Granger – Lo dijo de tal forma que nadie dudó que se burlaba de la chica que enrojecía de indignación mientras apretaba aun más sus puños, al punto de clavarse las uñas – Pero tu te cruzaste en mi camino, estorbabas tanto que no pude evitar chocar contigo, además, la peor parte me la llevo yo por haber sido tocado por tu… –hizo una mueca de asco– humanidad

Potter y compañía prestaron atención al centro de la pista de baile luego de notar como todos dejaban de moverse. Se sorprendieron de la escena, nunca pensaron que el imbécil del hurón quisiera arruinar una fiesta por no poder dejar de molestar a Hermione, pero al parecer se equivocaron. Apretando los puños de rabia, porque ese remedo de mortífago se metiera con su amiga, quisieron ir a ayudarla, pero al ver que la castaña los miraba indicándoles de esa forma que no se metieran no pudieron más que seguir observando, impotentes.

La Gryffindor pidió silenciosamente a sus amigos que no se involucraran por la simple razón que no quería que aquello terminara en un duelo y con alguno de los chicos en la enfermería, ya que con la intervención de ellos las cosas se caldearían más de lo que ya estaban.

Theodore no se perdió la expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa de Draco al ver a Granger una vez ingresó en la sala, mucho menos el brillo travieso de sus ojos y su sonrisa luego de pasada la primera impresión. Sospechó que algo haría su amigo, pero sin duda el show que ambos estaban protagonizando en ese instante era mejor que todo aquello. Punto para Blaise Zabini quien no podía dejar de reír ante todo aquel espectáculo que ya había presagiado luego de haber visto a la Gryffindor.

– ¡Fue a mi humanidad a la que mandaste al suelo! Estúpido **hurón **descerebrado – Los ojos del rubio se oscurecieron, odiaba ese apodo, ¡vaya que sí lo odiaba!. Le recordaba el miedo que le tuvo a aquel imbécil que lo transformó en aquel animal indeseable. Claro que nunca había dejado entrever eso a nadie. Sin embargo, Granger se estaba metiendo donde no debía y él no le dejaría pasar aquel insulto que de todos era el único que le afectaba realmente, ni siquiera el que lo llamara descerebrado lo afectaba. Para Draco aquella discusión se acababa de volver personal y terminaría destrozando a esa bocazas sabelotodo para ponerla en su lugar, _justo debajo de él._

La castaña no pudo reprimir gritarle todo aquello al Slytherin y aunque pensaba que no era suficiente algo, al ver los ojos grises de él volverse casi negros, le dijo que aquello había golpeado al rubio y que eso no se quedaría así. Sintió algo similar al miedo al verlo, pero su leona interior le impidió acobardarse o echarse para atrás, le devolvería con creces todos los insultos que ese engreído sangre pura le pudiera decir. Ya conocía el repertorio de Malfoy, por lo que estaba curada de espanto. Cortesía de todos los años que la llevaba atosigando con sus insultos y desprecios, tanto se había acostumbrado a la forma de actuar del imbécil frente a ella, tanto que ya casi no le afectaban sus palabras. Casi. Pero nunca aceptaría que él aun hacía que le doliera levemente el pecho con cada palabra que le dirigía, porque nunca había sido agradable con ella.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar así a mi Draco? ¡Maldita sangre sucia inmunda! – Gritó Parkinson haciendo ademán de abalanzarse sobre la yugular de la Gryffindor. Sin embargo, el mencionado la atajó del brazo antes de que le cayera encima a Hermione, la pelinegra lo vio estupefacta por haber sido detenida, pero más al ver el rostro impasible de él, tanto que sintió una pizca de temor.

– Yo arreglo esto, Pansy – Le habló calmada y fríamente el Slytherin sin apartar la vista de Granger – Ve a pedir algunos tragos, yo iré cuando ponga la basura en su lugar – Acto seguido le besó la mejilla sin dejar de mirar a la leona, quien volvió a bullir de rabia y dolor ante la forma de referirse a ella que tuvo el platinado.

Pansy quiso replicar, pero su instinto de supervivencia la hizo alejarse rápidamente de ahí en dirección a la barra, en donde divisó a Nott junto a la Lunática –cosa que le hubiera extrañado más si no estuviera tan nerviosa tras ver la actitud de su _casi_ novio- y decidió acercarse a su compañero de casa.

Luna Lovegood observaba la escena un poco preocupada por su amiga Gryffindor, pero sabiendo que lo mejor era no meterse en medio y esperar a que todo acabara para hablar con Hermione, porque Luna sabía que todo aquello terminaría mal para la castaña y quería ayudarla a olvidar lo sucedido luego que pudiera hablarle.

El Slytherin de ojos azules pidió un trago para la pelinegra que se le acercaba rápidamente y se lo tendió cuando hubiera llegado a su lado. Venía un poco nerviosa y aceptó encantada el vaso del que bebió como si no hubiera un mañana.

Una vez se aseguró de que Pansy había llegado a la barra junto con Nott, el heredero de los Malfoy decidió terminar con la castaña frente a él y unirse a sus compañeros para intentar disfrutar de aquella fiesta que se veía interrumpida por ellos dos, envuelta en el silencio. Pero la de rizos se le adelantó.

– No se como planeas volver con Parkinson si te vas a sacar de este lugar, _basura_-Malfoy – Habló entre dientes con toda la calma y odio que su ira le permitía, ya no apretaba sus puños, pero aun estaba tensa. El aludido apretó sus labios un segundo, pero al instante volvió a su cara de póker y sonrisa torcida de superioridad. La castaña le acababa de dar paso, inconscientemente, para llegar al punto que quería tocar para molestarla. Ensanchó su sonrisa y a la de rizos le recorrió un incómodo escalofrío al verlo, aquella sonrisa no le auguraba nada bueno, incluso, abatía su valor Gryffindoriano. Sin embargo, no dejaría que el chico notara que la había asustado, "_primero muerta_" se dijo.

– Veo que lucir así te ha hecho creer que ya no eres más una mierdecilla sabelotodo, ¿eh, Granger? – Le preguntó burlón, recuperando su brillo de cruel diversión en sus ojos, los que parecían plata fundida y no una noche sin estrellas como antes habían lucido. El verla apretar nuevamente sus puños y enrojecer de indignación hizo que ampliara aun más su sonrisa, complacido con el resultado de sus actos. Sin embargo, todo aquello recién comenzaba y al final Granger aprendería a no meterse de esa forma con él y a saber que Draco Lucius Malfoy era superior a ella. – Dime, ¿qué milagroso hechizo usaste para parecer casi una chica? – Preguntó arrastrando las palabras más lentamente que antes, deseaba saborear cada sílaba antes de soltarla, esa sería su mejor victoria frente a la castaña y quería disfrutarla a cabalidad.

La aludida enrojeció aun más, pero conjurando todo su autocontrol logró calmarse lo suficiente para destensarse y responderle.

– El mismo que habrás usado tu para lucir como un chico…la diferencia…Malfoy – Siseó su apellido con todo el veneno del que fue capaz – Es que en mí sí resulta, porque por más que investigues nunca podrás hallar la forma de ser un verdadero hombre – Quienes escuchaban tuvieron que aguantar la respiración, impresionados y abrumados con el camino que tomaba la discusión. Eso era más de lo que jamás habían visto entre ellos. Ya la música se había vuelto un leve murmullo, todos estaban pendientes de los jóvenes, pidiendo para que no se mataran entre ellos – Siempre tendrás que conformarte con ser un intento fallido de la sombra de un hombre.– Terminó la de ojos color chocolate, segura de haber asestado un buen golpe.

– Granger, Granger – Replicó, moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, hablándole como si fuera una alumna especialmente retardada – No me compares con los imbéciles incompetentes a los que llamas hombres, porque así nunca sabrás lo que es uno de verdad.

– ¡¿Pero que dices? – Perdió la compostura – ¡Tu no les llegas ni a las suelas de los zapatos! y los prefiero a ellos que a los arrogantes hijitos de papi como tu, que no pueden hacer nada sin la influencia de ellos – La sonrisa divertida que le brindó el joven le hizo comprender que su insulto no había tenido el efecto deseado en él. Sin embargo, no sabía la razón de aquello, tan solo presentía que la respuesta no le gustaría para nada.

– Vamos, sabelotodo, no puedes hablar de mi hombría si no has tratado con ella. Mucho menos puedes compararla con los fracasados con los que has estado. ¡Oh! Pero espera un segundo – Exclamó el Slytherin con exagerados gestos de consternación de sus manos – Tú no tienes con quien compararme, porque eres una sangre sucia repelente, sabelotodo y mojigata que ¡ni siquiera parecía chica hasta hoy! Y que hablar de tu actitud de vieja amargada incapaz de divertirse…tanto que el resto te rehúye y te tienes que colar en una fiesta para demostrar que no eres tan parca como en verdad intentas ocultar – Hermione abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión. Primero porque él descifrara de forma tan exacta lo que le sucedía. Segundo, porque todas esas palabras le habían dolido más que todos los insultos y desprecios que había tenido que sufrir todos esos años. Nunca imaginó que él pudiera volver a afectarla de tal forma.

Sintió como sus ojos escocían, a punto de derramar todas las lágrimas de frustración que había dejado en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor. Y es que solo Draco Malfoy podía mostrarle su realidad de manera tan fría y cruel, como si hablara del clima, haciéndola querer morir para evitar su miserable existencia de una forma tan dolorosa.

Aquellas palabras habían calado hondo en la castaña, mucho más que el que le dijeran fea, sangre sucia o el insinuar que no era chica. Porque esas palabras eran todo lo que ella pensaba de si misma y no quería admitir, era todo lo que la atormentaba desde que se dio cuenta que sus amigos ya no estaban tan disponibles como antes de que tuvieran novias. Desde que se dio cuenta que el resto la apartaba.

– ¿Qué? Granger – La observó con falsa consternación – ¿Ya no hablas? – La chica no deseaba verlo, rehuía su mirada, porque sabía que él aun no había terminado de darle el golpe de gracia. Y no se equivocó al alzar un poco su mirar y notar como su rostro se volvía el reflejo de la más imperturbable crueldad – Pues bien – Comenzó Draco a hablar, serio, arrastrando con estoica y fría precisión las palabras – Es lo mejor, porque no tengo más tiempo para desperdiciar en una aburrida como tu ¡vamos! Que aunque mostraras las tetas en plena clase de pociones con Snape en ella no dejarías de ser la _insípida_ y _**asexuada**_ sabelotodo que eres – Remarcó aquellos adjetivos con todo el veneno del que era capaz, con todo su odio e ira. Volviéndolas más mortíferas que cien mil dementores junto a mil quinientos mortifagos junto a su Lord – ¡Nunca podrás llamar la atención de ningún ser vivo! Morirás como la santa monja que eres, sin que nadie se atreva a tocarte un pelo. ¡Santurrona asexuada! – Terminó elevando un poco más la voz, pero diciendo con lentitud los últimos dos dardos que terminaron de clavarse hondo en el alma de Hermione.

Dicho todo aquello, el rubio Slytherin emprendió su camino para juntarse con sus amigos a disfrutar de la velada. Una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción estaba grabada en su rostro, pues esa había sido la más dulce venganza que había obtenido a lo largo de su vida. La mojigata de Granger se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a llamarlo hurón y antes de volver a meterse con su hombría.

El resto de los presentes se apartaron del camino del príncipe de las serpientes. Ninguno deseaba ser blanco de su afilada lengua. Ninguno se reía, ni siquiera sonaba ya la música. Toda la sala de los Menesteres estaba rodeada de un silencio sepulcral, tan solo roto por los suaves pasos de Malfoy.

Todos estaban impactados por las palabras del chico, ni siquiera Zabini se sentía capaz de reírse y es que hasta él reconocía que a su amigo se le había pasado la mano y vaya que de forma bien fea. Granger podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no se merecía haber sido tratada de esa forma tan…tan cruel y dolorosa. Una cosa era meterse con su sangre y otra era remilgar que ella fuera una chica o un chico, catalogándola como asexual.

Hermione no lograba controlar el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo, mezcla de la profunda ira que la embargaba junto al punzante dolor que la recorría por dentro. Sin embargo, debía admitir que todo aquello se debía más a su desesperado intento por evitar largarse a llorar en ese preciso momento. Dolía, realmente dolía como si hubiera recibido la peor de las torturas físicas y psicológicas. Se sentía impotente y el dolor no dejaba de atenazarla cada vez que escuchaba los pasos de Malfoy alejándose de ella. No lo veía, ambos se daban la espalda, pero escucharlo era como que le dieran el golpe de gracia una y otra y otra vez, destruyéndola.

Sin embargo, el joven al divisar al resto de los integrantes del trio de oro y a la pelirroja Weasley se dio cuenta que aun le faltaba decir algo para terminar de hundir a Granger. Hermione dejó de escuchar el resonar de los pasos del rubio y supo que se había detenido, pero no deseaba girarse para saber qué lo retenía. Se negaba a darle la satisfacción de ver la batalla interior que reflejaban los microgestos de su rostro.

Pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, su cuerpo reaccionó solo al escuchar que él la llamaba.

– Granger – Habló Draco y la aludida, inconscientemente, se dio completamente la vuelta. Craso error. Malfoy solo giró su rostro, por lo que veía el perfil izquierdo de este. Lucía serio, inmutable, ni siquiera sonreía, por eso a Hermione le impactaron tanto sus palabras. Porque el joven las pronunció como si fueran una ley irrefutable, como lo que en realidad eran: La más cruel y dolorosa de las verdades – Tanta razón tengo que ni tus queridos amigos del alma te invitaron a esta fiesta, te apartaron como hizo el resto…abandonándote.

Cuando terminó de decir eso se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando a paso lento, serio en el exterior. La Gryffindor no pudo aguantar más al escuchar esas palabras dichas sin sentimiento alguno, sin aparente intención.

Una sola lágrima alcanzó a derramar la joven antes que él se volteara. Una sola lágrima alcanzó a ver Draco surcando el rostro blanco de ella y aquella fue su señal personal para terminar de hablar y girarse. Porque por alguna extraña razón esa lágrima menguó una pequeña porción de su satisfacción.

* * *

_**uff uff! que opinan? como quedó Draco? y el resto? uff uff **_

_**que creen que sucederá ahora? jeje **_

_**me dan premio (review) por el capitulo? **_

_**bueno hasta el proximo cap (no se cuando podré colgarlo porque me ire pronto de viaje u.u) **_

_**ya, las dejo de latear jeje besitos y abrazos.**_

_**R.E.V.I.E.W? *-***_


	3. Amigos

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo solo los uso para llevar a cabo mis locas ideas**_

_**Bien, vuelvo después de mucho. Lamento la demora, entre el viaje y el final del cap (que se me resistía) me he demorado más de lo que pensaba. Sorry T_T. pero bue. aqui estamos C: **  
_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, a quienes me agregan a fav y follows :D me hacen muy feliz ^^- y sobretodo a quienes se toman un tiempo para dejar rw :D! que me hacen sonreir mientras los leo jeje. y miren que alucino! por tantos rw en un solo cap :OO ... **_

_**cap dedicado a ustedes**** [Guest(ume) - Caroone -crazzy76 -Evis- Nukire -rubia d bote-Macu- Annie Thompson -gaby2307-ROSARIO-Harriet Ewots-Aid4]**_

_**Gracias en especial a la odiosa de mi nee-chan ¬_¬ que evitó que cometiera OoC con Luna jejeje. **_

_**Y que puedo decir? Draco no es el unico que se merece una patada en los huev- por parte de Hermione xDDD. Y de alguna forma pagaran jojo**_

_**bueno los dejo leer. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Amigos**_

El sabor de la victoria, a Draco, ya no le resultaba tan dulce como antes. Haber soltado esa última frase y ver aquella cristalina lágrima recorrer la mejilla de su enemiga, a causa de sus palabras, lo había –_ligeramente-_ afectado de una forma que nunca creyó posible.

Por eso le había dado la espalda tan rápido. No deseaba ver como rompía a llorar a pesar de ser capaz de escuchar sus hipidos -Granger lloraba silenciosamente-. "_Aun le queda algo de orgullo_" pensó el Slytherin frunciendo por un segundo el ceño "_Maldito coraje Gryffidor_" apretó levemente su mandíbula, pero al segundo agradeció que la impura no se hubiera derrumbado del todo. Lo anterior se debía a que gracias al silencio que aun reinaba, seguía escuchando a la chica aguantar el romper a llorar libremente, pero el leve sonido que captaba hacía que su boca tuviera sabor a bilis. Le molestaba que ella estuviera llorando. Bien, quería derrumbarla, pero que llorara era…_incómodo_….Le molestaba y perturbaba. Y es que nunca había soportado ver u oír llorar a las mujeres – menos si era por su culpa- y, con asombro bien disimulado, se percató que aquello también se aplicaba a Granger. Sin embargo, se dijo que eso se debía a que aquel día lucía casi como una chica, _"Bien, luce como toda una mujer" _aceptó de malas en su mente "_Eso no quita que se mereciera todo lo que le dije_". Y con aquel pensamiento ignoró el llanto de Granger y su sonrisa de suficiencia volvió a él, haciéndolo seguir su camino como antes que volteara a rematar a la castaña.

Ginny no pudo soportar más cuando notó el temblor de los hombros de su amiga. La joven Gryffindor se bajó de su butaca y corrió hacia Hermione.

Harry intentó seguir a su novia, pero Lavender fue más rápida que él y lo detuvo del brazo antes que saliera corriendo. El joven pelinegro la miró desconcertado y ella negó con la cabeza.

– Lo que ha dicho es cierto – Comenzó la rubia de rizos, provocándole a Harry y Ron escalofríos de remordimientos – Si alguno va a su lado solo la alterarán más y ese imbécil conseguirá humillarla aun más. Dejen que Ginny la tranquilice y ya después podrán hablarle.

Los chicos la observaron frustrados y resignados. Ron ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asimilar lo dicho por el hurón y ya su novia había evitado que se levantara para ir al lado de su amiga. Potter, tuvo que admitir que la muchacha tenía razón, por lo que volvió a sentarse hundiendo su rostro en su mano derecha.

Lavender ocupó su lugar en la barra, sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Había logrado que el gran Harry Potter y su Ro-Ro no fueran en ayuda de la sabelotodo de Hogwarts. Había alejado a su novio de esa chica que "intentaba" quitárselo. Bien, sentía algo de pena por Granger, al fin y al cabo eran de la misma casa y compartían habitación. Sin embargo, con Ginny bastaba para calmarla, no necesitaba a su chico para eso. Razón por la que evitó que Harry fuera, porque sabía que su pelirrojo lo seguiría.

– Al menos podríamos partirle el culo a Malfoy – Escuchó que decía Ron. La Gryffindor palideció al voltear y ver el semblante sombrío de sus dos acompañantes, decididos a cumplir con lo dicho por su novio.

– ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó antes que los jóvenes se levantaran – Si hacen eso solo empeorarán todo y solo conseguirán dañar más a Hermione de lo que ya lo han hecho. Además de permitirle a ese cabrón seguir hablando.

La rubia sonrió levemente al ver como los chicos abrían mucho los ojos por la impresión, palidecían y desviaban la mirada mientras apretaban sus puños. Sus palabras le habían dolido a ambos, pero al menos evitarían que cometieran alguna locura, ya que ellos pidieron un trago y se lo bebieron. Completamente resignados.

Ginny llegó al lado de la castaña, la tomó del brazo derecho e hizo que se girara hacia ella. A la pelirroja se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver el rostro de la chica a la que había convencido –en mala hora- de asistir a esa maldita fiesta.

El rostro de Hermione era surcado por miles de lágrimas trasparentes que ella trataba, en vano, de detener. La de rizos mordía su labio inferior completamente, intentando de esa forma calmarse y evitar soltar algún sonido que evidenciara aun más su estado. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se le escapaba algún hipido por el esfuerzo que hacía por disimular su obvio llanto. A Ginny se le estrujó aun más el corazón al ver el rostro enrojecido de su amiga por el infructuoso intento de reprimir su sufrimiento.

La pelirroja solo atinó a abrazarla fuertemente, obligando a la castaña a ocultar su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello. Ginny le acarició el cabello y se sintió morir cuando Hermione la abrazó fuertemente y soltó un lastimero sollozo bastante audible para quienes estaban cerca de ellas. Entonces, la hermana de Ron se percató que todos aun centraban su atención en su amiga.

Roja de furia, la pequeña de los Weasley, miró fulminante a la gente a su alrededor y sin poder aguantarse más gritó:

– ¡¿Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?! – Apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando controlarse. Notó como los curiosos alumnos se tensaban asustados y eso no la hizo sentir bien. Aquella debería ser una gran fiesta no un maldito espectáculo en torno a Hermione. La novia de Harry soltó el aire que retenía con pesadez antes de hablar – ¡El show terminó! Y esto es una fiesta, ¡maldición! ¡Haz que suene nuevamente la música! – Ordenó Ginny al Dj quien -asustado- hizo lo que le pedían.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts se removieron incómodos, pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzaron a hablar –en susurros- entre ellos. Ginny vio su oportunidad y se alejó del centro de la sala hacia el rincón de la derecha, con Hermione llorando descontrolada y abiertamente entre sus brazos. Luego de un rato el bullicio inundó el lugar, las burbujas seguían flotando y estallando, apaciguando a los jóvenes que de a poco volvían a retomar la alegría de la fiesta. Intentaban olvidar lo sucedido o, al menos, no prestarle más atención para así disfrutar de las pocas veces que podían actuar como adolescentes comunes y corrientes. Aunque algunos aun comentaban, entre susurros, todo lo dicho por Malfoy, sobre todo lo referente a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Todos concluían que el platinado tenía razón y no dejaban de mandar miradas de desaprobación a los dos muchachos- quienes al sentirse observados no podían más que hundirse en sus asientos. Miserables.

El rubio causante de la tensión que había invadido la sala ya estaba llegando donde Theodore cuando escuchó la estruendosa voz de la novia de Potter y no pudo reprimir una leve risa cuando escuchó nuevamente la música. Se alegraba de no tener que notar a la sabelotodo llorar abiertamente y que la fiesta volviera a comenzar –así él podría disfrutar de aquella distracción que suponía este festejo a su complicada vida-.

A dos metros de Nott, Draco fue interceptado por su compañera de casa. Pansy dejó su silla y corrió a abrazar al de ojos grises quien al verse ultrajado de tal forma contrajo su rostro en una mueca molesta. El rubio de Slytherin alejó a la chica de su lado, la cual solo pudo chillar de alegría, sin comprender que el joven frente a ella la había rechazado.

– ¡Le has dado una gran lección a esa sangre sucia igualada! – Exclamó la pelinegra sin poder contener su admiración por Draco. – Nunca más volverá a meterse con nosotros

Declaró la de ojos azabaches y Malfoy solo la miró alzando una ceja. Pansy no había reído de lo que su casi novio le había dicho a Granger solo por miedo a lo dicho por Nott, quien le aseguró que Draco la haría pagar si de alguna forma –así fuera una risa- se entrometía en la "masacre a Granger" –como el joven había catalogado a toda esa situación-. Ella había fruncido el ceño, sin embargo, no se atrevió a contrariarlo puesto que el de ojos azules conocía mejor al otro Slytherin. Sin embargo, ahora que la música volvía a sonar nada le impedía felicitar a su Dragón por lo hecho.

– Cálmate, Pansy – Habló el hijo de Lucius, completamente aburrido de la actitud de su _chica de turno_ – Mejor pide algo que beber para celebrar – Concluyó sonriéndole divertido. La joven asintió, feliz de complacer a "su" hombre, y se giró para cumplir la orden del platinado.

Luego de ver que ella se alejaba, volteó hacia Theodore. Sin embargo, no pudo avanzar hasta él o seguir observándolo, puesto que una chica menuda y rubia estaba frente a él, con el ceño levemente fruncido. A Draco le pareció que lucía como una niña chiquita enfurruñada más que una adolescente. "_Adorable_" pensó el Slytherin al tiempo que alzaba una ceja al no entender qué quería aquella joven a la que terminó de reconocer como la Lunática de Hogwarts, pero no pudo seguir cavilando debido a que la rubia comenzó a hablar.

– Draco Malfoy – Recitó Luna con aire descuidado, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Sin embargo, al chico se le erizó el vello al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de la menuda joven quien ya había dejado de fruncir el ceño y lucía simplemente como una niña de aspecto soñador. Ella lo había nombrado como si llamara a alguien a quien le van a dictar sentencia –firme y calmado, sin ningún sentimiento en la voz- y, al parecer, eso era lo que exactamente iba a suceder – Eres un…

El aludido observó a la Ravenclaw y notó como tomaba una bocanada de aire, abriendo aun más sus inmensos ojos azules. Segundos después observó como ella lo miraba decidiéndose entre seguir con lo que se proponía o no. Eso fue suficiente para él quien alzó su vista y la dirigió hacia Nott, ya no prestaría atención a la criatura frente a él. Sin embargo, volvió a fijar su vista en una impasible Luna Lovegood y él no pudo evitar observarla como si fuera escoria. Pasó por el lado de ella, empujándola en el proceso, pero no pudo seguir avanzando puesto que la joven lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

Draco frunció el ceño al tiempo que volvía a centrar su atención en Luna mientras se posicionaba nuevamente frente a ella. Estaba molesto y con unas ganas inmensas de maldecir a la chica. A ver si así lo dejaba en paz. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar detallar que la rubia lo miraba intimidatoriamente, así a él no le intimidara para nada –cosa que lo hubiera hecho reír si no estuviera bullendo de ira e indignación, por ser retenido de tal forma por la joven-.

Observó que la chica desviaba su vista hacia la izquierda y, sin pensarlo, siguió ese movimiento descubriendo que la Weasley se llevaba a Granger al rincón mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Su boca dibujó una fina línea al entender que la castaña seguía llorando y que la Lunática quería recriminarle su actuar.

– Draco Malfoy – Volvió a repetir Luna. Su voz sonaba calmada y melodiosa, casi como un canto – Eres un ser…despreciable. – Concluyó como si le hubiera dicho que hoy era Viernes.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se esperaba que le dijera cualquier cosa, menos aquello. Draco consideraba que la rubia frente a él era demasiado amable para decirle algo así, si ni siquiera se defendía de quienes la molestaban. Sin embargo, la forma en que le había dicho esa palabra hizo que su significado lo golpeara y doliera como si hubiera recibido un _Cruciatus _de su tía Bellatrix. Nuevamente su satisfacción se menguaba y lo dejaba con una amargura que ya le era bastante familiar desde que su señor le encomendara cierta misión. Sin embargo, su rostro no denotaba aquello. Luego de la sorpresa inicial su cara había vuelto a ser la más fría de las indiferencias.

Por el contrario, Pansy Parkinson al observar como la inmunda Lunática se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma a su casi novio quiso gritarle de todo y maldecirla con su varita, pero Theodore Nott la había agarrado de brazo tan fuerte que no pudo más que voltear a observarlo, confundida. El amigo de Malfoy le indicó con su mirada que no se metiera o lo lamentaría el resto de su vida y ella no pudo más que tragar saliva con dificultad y asentir indicándole que no se movería de su lugar, acto que hizo que el otro Slytherin la soltara y centrara toda su atención en los dos rubios frente a él.

Draco vio nuevamente a Luna, quien se notaba tranquila a pesar de haber vuelto a fruncir el ceño, y su ira bulló en su interior. ¿Quién se creía la Lunática para hablarle de esa forma? ¿Quién se creía que era para hacerlo sentir como siempre siendo que esa noche debería estar distrayéndose? Malfoy arrugó su entrecejo. No dejaría las cosas así, le mostraría parte de su amargura a esa estúpida frente a él, así Luna Lovegood no fuera sangre sucia. Y se disponía a hablar para maldecirla cuando la chica lo interrumpió, volviendo a la carga.

– Hermione Granger no se merecía ser tratada así – Declaró Lovegood y Draco volvió a abrir sus ojos y a levantar sus cejas, sorprendido, debido a que ella fuera a seguir increpándolo. – No debiste, no se lo merecía… ella es una buena persona y no debiste acercarte a ella buscando la forma de molestarla. Deberías estar arrepentido, deberías disculparte con ella… pero… un ser como tú nunca hará eso… si la has dejado llorando y aun así no te has compadecido.

El Slytherin no dejaba de sorprenderse y de mirar a Luna consternado por sus palabras y porque ella se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Que no hubiera sido casualidad que comenzara a meterse con la Gryffindor sangre sucia. Pero más que nada porque aquella chica no se asemejaba a la Lunática que siempre hablaba de criaturas inexistentes. Bien, aun la rodeaba esa aura de eterna ingenuidad y curiosidad, sin embargo, también estaba más seria que nunca y eso lo desconcertaba al punto de olvidar que deseaba ponerla en su lugar. Al punto de no poder analizar bien las palabras finales de la chica y volver a sentir esa amargura que hubiera sentido al escucharla tacharlo de lo que fuera que quiso tacharlo.

Volvió a escrutar el rostro de la rubia frente a él, intentando entender de esa forma el cambio de actitud de ella, y notó que la joven abría sus ojos profundamente sorprendida. Luna Lovegood se llevó su mano derecha a su boca, tapándola, al tiempo que sus ojos no dejaban de mirar impactada a Draco Malfoy. El muchacho pensó, por la actitud de ella, que acababa de darse cuenta de algo. Sin embargo, el platinado no supo descifrar que era ese algo, hasta que la misma chica se lo aclaró –aunque él no entendió a que se refería-.

– ¡Oh Draco Malfoy! – Exclamó la Ravenclaw alzando su mano hacía el Slytherin – así que esa era la razón por la que dijiste todo eso – Comentó ella con aire distraído, haciendo que el joven mago se tensara sin comprender – Debí haber visto eso, ¡debí haber hecho algo para evitar que los Nargles se acercaran a la fiesta e hicieran de las suyas! – Declaró.

Draco la miró como su estuviese loca y se alejó un paso cuando ella quiso posar su mano en su cabello. "_¡¿pero que mierda?!_" pensó "_joder, maldita Lunática_" declaró en su mente, como si aquello pudiera explicar el actuar de la adolescente frente a él y, de cierta forma, así era.

– ¡Los Nargles te hicieron decir todo eso a Hermione! – Exclamó la imaginativa muchacha, como si eso explicara todo. Y para ella, así era – Sin embargo, eso no quita que fuiste tu quien la buscó para molestarla haciendo que los Nargles se fijaran en ti y viajaran a tu cerebro haciéndote decir todo eso – Le recriminó la de ojos azules, haciendo que el Slytherin se llevara una mano a sus sienes –masajeándoselas cansado de toda esa charla-.

Malfoy iba a decirle a Luna que parara, que se fuera y lo dejara en paz, que no la quería cerca con sus historias sobre criaturas inverosímiles. Pero la rubia Ravenclaw le quitó hasta esa pequeña satisfacción.

– Espero que no vuelvas a meterte con Hermione o sino tendré que enviarte unos cuantos Snorkack de cuernos arrugados para que te hagan entender que no debes tratarla mal – Advirtió Lovegood luciendo como si estuviera en otro mundo, antes de girarse hacia su izquierda y alejarse, en dirección a las Gryffindor, dando pequeños saltitos. El joven Slytherin la observó marchar, conmocionado. Aquella… aquella Lunática lo había reprendido y ofendido -haciéndolo sentir una mierda, así nunca lo fuera a reconocer - y luego justificado de alguna forma que aun no lograba entender, para después marcharse como si nada. ¡Como si nada!

Todo eso era demasiado para Draco Malfoy quien volvió a masajearse las sienes antes de caminar hacia Nott y sentarse a su lado. Theo le ofreció un trago y el rubio se lo bebió completamente antes de dejarse caer en la butaca, posando su cabeza entre sus brazos que estaban sobre la barra. Aquella noche se había vuelto demasiado extraña para su gusto, pero al parecer aun quedaba más. Y Draco no sabía cuanta razón tenía al pensar aquello.

– Parkinson – Escuchó la voz de Theodore por primera vez en la noche y Draco alzó la vista hacia él – Déjanos solos– Le ordenó a la chica. Ella iba a replicar, pero Draco le indicó con la mirada que obedeciera a Nott. Por lo que, la Slytherin se levantó indignada y se dirigió a paso firme a la pista de baile a ver si así lograba relajarse un poco.

– ¿Qué sucede? Nott – Preguntó, cansado, el rubio presintiendo que aquello no sería grato.

– Sígueme – Contestó el pelinegro, levantándose de su butaca y caminando en la dirección contraria por la que se había ido la Lunática Lovegood. Draco se desconcertó un segundo, pero luego imitó a su compañero de casa. Intrigado.

Nott los guio a un rincón apartado y menos iluminado de aquella sala. No había alumnos cerca para ser testigo de la conversación que tendrían aquellas dos serpientes. Sin embargo, más allá estaban varios alumnos sentados alrededor de las mesas, conversando, bebiendo y compartiendo.

– Bien, Theo, ¿qué será? Una felicitación o un regaño como el de la Lunática – Habló Malfoy irónico, pero molesto porque aun no lo dejaran disfrutar de esa fiesta. El otro Slytherin se detuvo y volteó hacia el rubio. Nott observó como su amigo metía sus manos en los bolsillos de pantalón y se detenía frente a él con las piernas separadas a la distancia de sus hombros. El platinado no sonreía, había vuelto a su cara de póker -inescrutable-.

Nott se acercó a él y antes que pudiera hacer algo, el pelinegro le propinó un golpe en su mandíbula que hizo que el de ojos grises se tambaleara hacia atrás. Draco sacó sus manos de los bolsillos para equilibrarse.

El de ojos azules se enderezó y cruzó sus manos bajo su pecho. Observó como el rubio se masajeaba el lado izquierdo de su mandíbula, justo en el lugar en que él lo había golpeado. Draco lo miró frunciendo el ceño, sopesando si él lo volvería a golpear o no. Intrigado por todo aquello.

– ¿Qué…? – Comenzó a decir, pero el más alto de los dos lo detuvo con un ademán de su mano izquierda.

– Te lo merecías – Contestó Nott encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. Malfoy solo pudo abrir sus ojos, sorprendido porque un Slytherin le dijera aquello. – Nunca te habías pasado tanto con Granger y no estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que le dijiste. Bien – Lo cortó con un nuevo ademán al ver que Draco pretendía hablar – Bien… lo ultimo no lo discuto, es verdad que San Potter y la Comadreja no merecen ser llamados sus amigos y que la dejaron de lado, pero de ahí a meterte con su femineidad sabiendo por la forma en que se había arreglado que quería mostrarse como una mujer, me parece demasiado bajo, Malfoy. Incluso para nosotros – Concluyó, haciendo que el príncipe de Slytherin suspirara resignado. Claro que él sabía por qué ella se había vestido así. Eso hasta un ciego lo vería. Sin embargo, Nott también se había pasado y se lo dejaría claro.

– ¿Y por eso el golpe? – El rubio volvió a masajear su mandíbula – ¡Maldición Nott! Eso era innecesario – Lo acusó y el aludido ni se inmutó.

– Tan innecesario como gran parte de tu perorata hacia Granger – Contestó, volviendo a encogerse de hombros antes de guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela negra, el de ojos azules llevaba una camiseta manga corta de color verde oscuro con diseños en negro. La otra serpiente tal solo se limitó a verlo como si lo quisiera matar con la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y la boca levemente contraída. Draco suspiró y cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho, intercambiando pose con Theodore.

– Eso no es todo, ¿cierto? – Dijo el platinado quien observó como su amigo asentía.

– Tan perceptivo como siempre – Se burló Theo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. La cual desapareció cuando retomó la charla – También va por la Lunática – Y aquella declaración si sorprendió a Malfoy quien levantó sus cejas. Incrédulo. – Sé que en un momento pensaste en maldecirla – Comentó el de ojos azules como si hablara del clima y el semblante de Draco se oscureció por un mísero segundo que a Nott no pasó desapercibido. El rubio debía reconocer que su amigo era de las pocas personas que podía ver a través de su máscara de imperturbable indiferencia que ni sus padres lograban romper.

– Y si así hubiera sido ¿qué? – Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos. Desafiante y receloso.

– Te hubiera detenido antes que lo hicieras, ya que era innecesario… ella solo defendía a su amiga – Contestó el joven como si nada – Entiende, Draco, no me importa que te metas con Granger o medio Hogwarts, pero hasta para ti hay limites – Le explicó el pelinegro como si fuera su alumno. El otro joven solo pudo bufar molesto, desviar su mirada hacia el resto del alumnado y esperar a que Nott terminara con su discurso – Cruzaste la línea al meterte con su femineidad, además debes reconocer que hoy se ve más guapa que varias de las chicas aquí presente – Terminó de hablar y el de ojos grises se giró sorprendido al escuchar su ultima declaración. Malfoy observó a Theodore Nott con incredulidad, nunca esperó escuchar aquellas palabras de él, un Slytherin hecho y derecho. "_Un hombre más_" pensó Draco menos desconcertado que antes "_Un adolescente hormonado así lo disimule bastante bien_" se dijo a si mismo, sonriendo divertido al descubrir que el frío de Theo estuviera demostrando que el sexo opuesto no le era tan indiferente.

– No me digas que ahora te gusta Granger – Le contestó Draco con una mueca de asco en su rostro, haciendo que su interlocutor riera quedamente al tiempo que se acercaba a una mesa y se sentaba en una silla.

– Claro que no, Malfoy, sigo sin tener tan mal gusto para involucrarme con una impura – Contestó el pura sangre – Solo digo que luce hermosa y ni tú puedes negar aquello.

– Nunca lo reconoceré, Nott, no pierdas tu tiempo – Dijo sentándose al lado del de ojos azules. El ambiente entre ellos se había vuelto bastante relajado.

– Sin embargo, tampoco lo niegas, Malfoy – Declaró el chico, sonriendo victorioso. El platinado solo pudo bufar molesto desviando la mirada – Lunática tiene razón, deberías disculparte con Granger por haberla tratado de asexuada y cosas que no piensas en verdad – El aludido lo miró sorprendido porque un Slytherin sangre pura le estuviera diciendo tal barbaridad, pero antes de poder contestar, Nott le indicó que lo dejara terminar – Sin embargo, sé que no lo vas a hacer, te conozco Draco y sé que eso es imposible…aun así debo admitir que Lovegood tuvo razón y valor al hablarte… aunque terminara diciendo esas cosas extrañas – Concluyó arrugando su entrecejo confundido al recordar las palabras de Luna. Malfoy lo miró extrañado también, pero antes que pudiera hablar alguien apareció frente a los jóvenes. Riendo.

– Espero que ya le hayas dicho que fue un imbécil por decirle asexuada a la belleza que es hoy Granger – Dijo divertido un joven de piel morena. Draco frunció el ceño molesto ante las palabras de Blaise Zabini, pero la carcajada mal disimulada de Theo lo distrajo de matar a su otro amigo.

– Por su puesto, Zabini – Sonrió altivo el más sereno de los tres jóvenes – La duda ofende – Concluyó, haciendo bufar al rubio y provocando que el moreno se carcajeara antes de sentarse.

– Y yo espero que hayas traído algo interesante, Blaise – Habló el de ojos grises, chasqueando la lengua molesto al ver que ni alguien como Zabini aprobaba su forma de actuar.

– Por supuesto, Dragón, la duda ofende – Dijo el chico, imitando a Nott y provocando que los otros dos sonrieran divertidos. Blaise colocó en la mesa una botella de Whisky de Fuego y otra de Vodka Dorado* además de cosas para picar y los vasos. Los otros dos lo vieron entre divertidos y sorprendidos, ya que no lo habían visto con nada en las manos. Al cabo de un segundo concluyeron lo obvio: había usado magia.

– Por cierto, Draco – Comenzó a hablar un poco menos divertido el de ojos negros – ¿Cómo supiste que sus amigos la había dejado de lado? Digo, no estabas cuando ella llegó con la Traidora de la sangre y si hubieras estado ni aun así podrías estar seguro que ellos la abandonaron – Preguntó curioso haciendo que el joven Malfoy se encogiera de hombros.

– Conociendo a esos imbéciles no se me hizo difícil suponer que se emocionaron por una fiesta y fueron capaz de acatar lo dicho por el resto de no contárselo a la prefecta perfecta con tal de no arruinar la diversión – Comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y sin apartar la vista de las manos de Zabini quien servía el alcohol en vasos.

– Eso no es todo, ¿Cierto? – Draco sonrió al escuchar a Blaise quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada. Él era la otra persona que podía ver a través de su máscara además de Nott.

– Digamos que también estuve presente cuando los otros prefectos nos indicaban que debíamos prohibir a los alumnos de nuestras casas que le dijeran algo a Granger sobre a fiesta – Comentó mientras tomaba uno de los vasos llenos de Vodka Dorado – Y el imbécil de la Comadreja ni se molestó en protestar, limitándose a asentir entusiasmado.

Terminó haciendo una mueca de desdén y asco por lo hecho por el pelirrojo y el resto lo imitó. Entre las serpientes la lealtad entre los miembros de la casa era tan grande como la pureza de la sangre misma. Por eso no concebía la traición de un Gryffindor hacia otro al cual, además, trataba de amiga. Ellos podían ser unos perfectos hijos de puta con el resto, pero entre ellos eran hermanos que se protegían de todo y todos. Que se apoyaban casi incondicionalmente y que te hacían ver cuando estabas equivocado así no fuera de la forma más amable del mundo. Como acababa de comprobar Draco de primera mano.

– Nada sacamos dándole vueltas al asunto – Concluyó Theo luego de suspirar. Los otros dos asintieron y bebieron de sus vasos olvidando lo sucedido. Comenzando a hablar de cosas irrelevantes, carcajeándose como los buenos amigos que eran.

Ginny llevó a Hermione hasta las mesas más privadas que había en ese sector de la sala. Cerca del final de la barra, pero lo suficientemente lejos para alguien pudiera escucharlas hablar. Se sentó con ella aun abrazándola y se quedaron en esa posición –con Ginny acariciándole la espalda para calmarla- hasta que el llanto descontrolado de la castaña se volvió un gimoteo inaudible, que se interrumpía de vez en cuando por algún hipido.

La pelirroja dejó de abrazar a Hermione para hacerla alzar su barbilla para que la mirara.

– Hermione, siento haberte obligado a venir a esta fiesta – Comenzó a decir ella, con los ojos empañados. Ginny tenía ganas de llorar por haber provocado que su amiga pasara tan malos ratos tan seguido, pero fue interrumpida por la de ojos chocolate antes de continuar.

– No es tu culpa, Ginny – Dijo la mayor, esbozando una tenue sonrisa. Todo lo que le permitía su estado de animo – Es mía por intentar aparentar ser alguien que no soy – Comentó desviando su mirar hacia sus ropas, jalándolas levemente para darse a entender a la hermana de Ron quien frunció el ceño al comprender.

– ¡Claro que no! – Gritó encolerizada la menor – Mírame Hermione – Le pidió ella, cobijando entre sus manos el rostro de su amiga quien la observaba sin entender lo que pretendía – No es tu culpa, esta eres tu… solo que nunca te has permitido ser así, una adolescente más – Comenzó a decirle, haciendo que la de rizos hiciera una mueca de dolor. – Siempre has actuado como se supone que el resto espera que actúes y por eso olvidas que también tienes que actuar como tu quieres… y tu deseabas venir a esta fiesta y demostrar que no eres tan frígida como todos creen – Ginny sonrió y la castaña le devolvió el gesto, levemente, antes de posar sus manos sobre las cálidas de la menor de los Weasley y retirarlas amablemente de su rostro.

– Te equivocas – Comenzó a decir, haciendo que la menor abriera los ojos, sorprendida – Malfoy tiene razón. Yo soy una aburrida y mojigata a la cual nadie presta atención más que como la sabelotodo. No soy capaz de llamar la atención de ningún chico, Ginny – "_ni siquiera de tu hermano_" pensó con amargura – Tanto es así que Harry y Ron olvidaron que somos amigos y me dejaron de lado como los demás – Para ese entonces las lágrimas volvía a invadir su rostro y la pelirroja a quien aun le sostenía las manos entre las de ella había enrojecido de pura rabia e indignación.

– ¡Ellos fueron unos imbéciles! Lo reconozco y no entiendo como Malfoy fue capaz de darse cuenta de aquello – Comentó casi en un susurro lleno de vergüenza ajena por su hermano y novio – Pero en el resto de las cosas no tiene razón… ¡Hermione! Por favor – Alzó la voz provocando que la chica la mirara expectante. La menor sonrió con dulzura y le limpió las lágrimas a su amiga – Eres una chica guapísima, que no se saca partido… eso es todo.

Ginny sonrió radiante ante la verdad de sus palabras provocando que la castaña se sonrojara levemente, queriendo creer que aquello era verdad.

– Es verdad lo que digo – Dijo la hermana de Ron como si le hubiese leído la mente a la de rizos. Pero solo era que la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que ella dudaba de sus palabras y de su belleza – Hoy lo has demostrado, nadie te apartaba la mirada, todos se sorprendieron y varios te vieron como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo – Bien, tal vez eso ultimo no fuera tan así, pero no se alejaba tanto de la realidad – Si hasta el imbécil de mi hermano te dijo que te veías bien – Y ante la verdad de esas palabras y el recuerdo de Ron diciéndole aquello. Hermione no pudo más que sonrojarse más que antes.

– Tal vez tengas razón, Ginny – Contestó la de ojos color chocolate. Sonriéndole a su amiga, recuperando un poco de su chispa característica.

– ¡Claro que la tengo! Hermione… la duda ofende – Sonrió altanera, sin imaginarse que ciertos Slytherin habían ocupado la misma frase que ella. – Tanto es así que hasta el imbécil descerebrado del hurón lo admitió – Aquello hizo que la sonrojada Gryffindor frente a ella abriera sus ojos como platos, sorprendida por lo increíble que le parecía aquella frase y lo imposible de que fuera cierta.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – Contestó incrédula. Meneando su cabeza en forma negativa – No recuerdo más que insultos salido de la boca de él – Concluyó, demasiado conmocionada como para insultar al rubio platinado.

– ¡Si lo es! – Contestó tozuda la otra. Sonriéndole como si supiera algo que la castaña no y, bueno, así era… ella recordaba mejor que su amiga las palabras del hurón oxigenado – El geniecillo de Slytherin – Dijo con sarcasmo – Dijo que hoy parecías una chica.

A Hermione se le abrió la boca por la impresión. No veía en que parte de aquella frase el hurón de Draco Malfoy admitía que ella se veía bien. Miró a su amiga sin entender, sacándole una risita a ella.

– ¿No lo entiendes? – Le dijo Ginny, saboreando el entender algo que ni la sabelotodo de Hogwarts comprendía – ¿y así te llaman sabelotodo? – Ella rio mientras la castaña fruncía el ceño – Deberían quitarte ese apodo, amiga – Comentó guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que la otra Gryffindor relajara su expresión y sonriera al darse cuenta que su amiga no la estaba insultando.

– Ginevra Molly Weasley, será mejor que te expliques – Aquellas palabras hicieron reír de buena gana a ambas chicas. Y Ginny estaba sobre todo feliz porque su amiga ya no estaba llorando ni lamentándose. Hermione Granger volvía a ser la misma, sacando la fuerza de su interior y sobreponiéndose poco a poco.

– Piensa cuales son las personas a las que Malfoy considera chicas… todas son femeninas y lucen curvas, muchas curvas – Explicó la menor – Si él te consideró una chica quiere decir que te veía así – Concluyó orgullosa de su deducción.

El rostro de Hermione era toda una poesía. No sabía si su amiga la estaba insultando o no, pero definitivamente no consideraba bueno ser catalogada al mismo nivel que las chicas que salían con Malfoy…eso era…denigrante.

– ¿Me estas diciendo que soy una hueca de rostro bonito? – La perplejidad no abandonaba su rostro y la pelirroja no pudo más que echarse a reír.

– Eso es imposible – Contestó cuando pudo volver a respirar, después de terminar con su risa. La castaña iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpida por los brazos menudos de alguien, poniéndola tensa.

– ¡Oh! Hermione Granger – La aludida reconoció la voz de Luna y se tranquilizó – Lamento lo ocurrido, debí poner protecciones contra los Nargles, así no hubieran invadido el cerebro de Draco Malfoy ni lo hubieran hecho decir tales cosas.

La rubia Ravenclaw se separó de la leona y se sentó junto a las chicas quienes la miraban extrañadas, pero sin ser capaz de decir algo.

– B-bueno, yo voy a buscar algo para beber – Anunció Ginny antes de levantarse e ir hacia la barra. La fiesta ya había recobrado su alegría y Hermione admiraba todo desde su silla sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

Su vista vagó hasta posicionarse en tres figuras sentadas de espalda a la barra. No tuvo que enfocar más para saber que se trataba de sus amigos.

– Ellos solo cometieron un error, la gente merece segundas oportunidades – Escuchó a Luna a su derecha – la rubia se había sentado entre las otras dos muchachas-. Asintió en silencio y la joven Ravenclaw volvió a hablar – Escúchalos y luego decide que hacer – Le aconsejó y ella no pudo hacer más que girarse para abrazarla quedamente y agradecerle en susurros.

Le seguía doliendo el tema de sus amigos y que la abandonaran, pero de eso ya se preocuparía luego. Le bastaba saber que Ginny y Luna estaban ahí para ellas. "_Como unas verdaderas amigas…como hermanas_" pensó.

Hermione se separó de la rubia y volvió a observar al trio de la barra. Detallándolos. No se había dado cuenta que al considerar a las chicas "verdaderas amigas" había concluido que Ron y Harry no lo eran -y en ese momento una parte de su corazón así lo creía, pero no lograba comprender ni admitir que algo en su amistad se había roto, ni sabía si aquello podía ser recompuesto-.

La prefecta de Gryffindor observó como Harry se pasaba su zurda por el cabello, revolviéndolo casi desesperado –su diestra sostenía un vaso con alcohol-. Al verlo de esa forma pensó que él estaba recriminándose por todo lo sucedido y una parte de ella deseó consolarlo y decirle que no era así. Sin embargo, ese deseo se consumió al igual que el alcohol que el joven acababa de beber, no estaría mal que él se atormentara un rato, al fin y al cabo había sido Harry quien se había equivocado –dañándola- y no ella.

Desvió su vista hacia los otros dos y lo que vio casi la hace volver a llorar de pura rabia. Lavender acariciaba la cabellera del pelirrojo como queriéndolo consolar y eso la hizo ver rojos. ¡Ella era a quien habían insultado hasta dejarla llorando! ¡A ella habían abandonado sus amigos por una fiesta! ¡Ella era la que fue humillada frente a dos séptimas partes de Hogwarts! ¡A ella deberían estar consolando! No a un retardado inmaduro y bruto Ronald Weasley. Sí, ella bullía de ira. Sin embargo, toda sensación abandonó su cuerpo, dejándola lívida y desamparada cuando observó como Lavender giraba el rostro del joven Gryffindor hacia ella y lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, siendo correspondida de igual forma por el muchacho.

Hermione sintió como las lágrimas volvía a agolparse en sus ojos y las palabras de Malfoy volvían a repetirse en su mente una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se trataran. _"__¡Nunca podrás llamar la atención de ningún ser vivo! Morirás como la santa monja que eres, sin que nadie se atreva a tocarte un pelo. ¡Santurrona asexuada!__"_

Él tenía razón. Nadie en esa fiesta había mostrado el menor interés "romántico" –por así decirlo- en ella. Nadie había intentado ligar con ella, mucho menos su amigo pelirrojo y "chico de los sueños". ¡Nadie! Así ella luciera como toda una _sex symbol. _

La chica no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su compañero de casa Cormac, quien había asistido a la fiesta invitado por Parvati.

La verdad tras los actos no realizados por los jóvenes magos para con ella –entiéndase como el no haber intentado ligar- le hicieron creer que siempre sería vista como la santurrona e insípida Hermione Granger. Un ser asexuado que no atraía ni a mujeres ni hombres.

Iba a romper a llorar nuevamente cuando divisó a Ginny avanzar hacia su mesa, por lo que se secó disimuladamente los ojos y le sonrió levemente al verla llegar. Hermione intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo y agradeció que la luz fuera demasiado tenue para que se le viera bien el rostro, porque estaba segura que la pelirroja la descubriría de inmediato. No se le daba bien disimular. Al fin y al cabo no era una maldita serpiente rastrera experta en ocultar sentimientos –si es que los tenían- sino toda una leona apasionada.

Luna observó a la castaña preocupada. Todo ese tiempo había estado observándola y notó como volvía a ponerse mal al ver el beso de Ron con otra chica, pero no dijo nada al saber que así lo prefería su amiga, que no quería volver a preocupar a la pelirroja. Sin embargo, cuando la castaña se calmara mejor hablaría con ella para ayudarla.

Ginny depositó en la mesa tres vasos y dos botellas: una de Cerveza de Mantequilla y la otra de Vodka Dorado. Hermione no lo pensó y tomó la de Vodka, sirviéndose. Las otras dos la miraron sorprendidas, pero tras intercambiar una mirada elocuente no le dijeron nada. La rubia de Ravenclaw llenó los otros dos vasos con Cerveza de Mantequilla y le ofreció uno a la pelirroja quien lo recibió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Las jóvenes comenzaron a hablar entre ellas. Intentando distraer a la castaña –Ginny había comprendido que debía hacerla olvidar todo lo malo de esa noche-. Las tres hablaban, pero más lo hacían Luna y la pequeña de los Weasley. Hermione intentaba sonreír de vez en cuando, pero todo se quedaba en una mueca cansada. Al cabo de varios minutos las más jóvenes se dieron cuenta que su amiga de sexto curso no paraba de beber y que ya se había tomado más de la mitad de la botella de Vodka ella sola. Se miraron horrorizadas –ellas tan solo habían bebido un vaso y medio- y decidieron alejarla del alcohol. Disimuladamente.

Y así fue como Ginny terminó arrastrando a Hermione hacia la pista de baile, seguidas por una campante Luna Lovegood, quien creía que de esa forma la castaña se distraería y disfrutaría para bien aquella fiesta. De una buena vez.

No fueron al centro de la pista. Estaban al costado derecho, frente a la barra, y ahí decidieron danzar. Luna se alejó un poco de ellas cuando un compañero de casa la invitó a bailar con él y ella aceptó al notar que alrededor del chico había Torposoplos, los cuales había estado buscando desde hace una semana sin éxito. La rubia sabía que dejaba a Hermione en buenas manos y por eso había decidido dejarlas un rato.

Las Gryffindor comenzaron a bailar entre ellas sin llamar la atención del resto –lo que la castaña agradeció enormemente-. Ginny cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento una vez se dio cuenta que su amiga también disfrutaba. La pelirroja disfrutaba de la música y las burbujas que sentía explotar cerca de ella, salpicándola, y que la inundaban de una felicidad indescriptible. Estaba gozando de todas esas sensaciones.

La prefecta de los leones notó el rostro sereno y feliz de su amiga, el cual lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizada con ella. Ginny se veía tan hermosa siendo adornada por las luces de colores y el brillo reflejado por las burbujas y las gotas de agua de estas al estallar, luciendo como fuegos artificiales. Su cabello rojizo parecía fuego vivo cuando ella giraba al compás de la música y sus labios destacaban contra la blancura de su piel. Llamando a todo ser vivo a que los adorara y acariciara.

Hermione no pudo negarse al hechizo de esos labios, que la atraían como una pelota brillante a un gato. Tan solo era **curiosidad**_._ No pensaba en nada más que en que su amiga era como una Veela y lucía como tal, hasta que su mente la hizo divagar en las palabras de Malfoy haciéndola pensar que ella nunca sería como una Veela. Ni por asomo.

Pensó en qué se sentiría tocar y ser tocada por una de ellas. Observó nuevamente a su amiga y aquel hechizo que la hipnotizó volvió a ella. No pensaba en nada más que en la suavidad que denotaba cada poro de la piel de la pelirroja, no pensaba más que en la tersura de esos labios, en el brillo rojizo que los hacía lucir más carnosos de lo que en verdad eran. No pensaba más que en probar el sabor de una Veela…de Ginny.

Y así lo hizo, aunque eso significara que podría terminar de hundirse.

Hermione Granger, en mitad de una pista de baile inundada por alumnos de quinto y sexto curso de Hogwarts, besó a Ginny Weasley. Guiada por el alcohol en su sangre y el hechizo hipnótico de la belleza de una Veela. De Ginevra.

* * *

**_No me maten DX sino no habrá qn escriba conti jeje.. _**

**_uff. bieen, amé que Nott golpeara a Draco jejeje. en definitiva toda esa charla es mi parte favorita del cap :D!_**

**_y la de ustedes?_**

**_(*) se me olvidaba... obviamente me inventé lo del vodka dorado al haberme aburrido de usar el whisky de fuego, ademas que queria usar vodka jeje_**

**_bueno sin alargarme los dejo y al final de la semana intentaré volver con el siguiente cap :D _**

**_Cherry kisses 3333 _**

**_R.E.V.I.E.W? *.* _**


	4. I kissed a girl (parte I)

_****__**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo solo los uso para llevar a cabo mis locas ideas**_

_**Lo siento mucho, sé que he tardado una eternidad en subir el capitulo, pero he tenido problemas personales y junto a la u hacían que tuviera la cabeza en cualquier parte :C ! **_

_**pero bueno, cuentos aparte. he podido retomar y espero que sigan leyendo mi historia ^^. **_

_**Como siempre: Muchas gracias a tod s los lectores de mi fic, sobre todo a los que me agregan a fav y follows :D !**_

_**y en especial a quienes comentan mis delirios jeje. [daphnneBennet, Umeki-Nara, Nalnya, Caroone, MaJoSaMe, Aid4, Annie Thompson, gaby2307, Nurf, Nonahere, DuLce aMoR]**_

_**suelo contestar los rw y me disculpo por no haberlo hecho... ya ven.. en verdad tenía la cabeza en la luna u_u **_

_**Bueno, por ultimo quiero dedicar el capitulo a una personita que me las hizo ver negra y la cual me ayudó a visualizar mejor la historia con sus palabras. **_

_**Para ti **__**MaJoSaMe. que todos tus caminos sean llanos y que la vida te depare solo cosas bonitas y bellas C:  
**_

* * *

_Hermione Granger, en mitad de una pista de baile inundada por alumnos de quinto y sexto curso de Hogwarts, besó a Ginny Weasley. Guiada por el alcohol en su sangre y el hechizo hipnótico de la belleza de una Veela. De Ginevra._

_**Capitulo 4: I kissed a girl (parte I)**_

_This was never the way I planned  
not my intention_

(_Nunca lo planeé así_

_No era mi intención)_

Ginny sintió como algo suave y dulce se posaba sobre sus labios, era un simple roce que le resultó delicado e indeciso, mas no molesto. Sin embargo, cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su amiga a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia, se sobresaltó. Asustada y confundida, pero sobretodo profundamente sorprendida, la menor de los Weasley sólo atinó a apartarse bruscamente de Hermione.

La castaña abrió sus ojos, confunsa, y observó como la pelirroja frente a ella mantenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su mandíbula desencajada. Aun no procesaba lo que acababa de hacer, por lo que ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha dando cuenta de su incomprensión.

– Pe..per…pero ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer, Hermione?! – Logró articular Ginny, sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en todo su rostro. De a poco comprendía que su amiga acababa de darle un beso, así fuera un simple roce de labios, lo consideraba un beso tímido. – ¿p…por qué me has besado? – Preguntó, en un susurro, y su rubor se hizo más extenso. Y en ese preciso instante, Granger comprendió lo que acababa de hacer.

Hermione abrió sus ojos cuan inmensos eran, sorprendida, al tiempo que sus manos tapaban su boca abierta. Las imágenes de Ginny bailando y su impulso no refrenado acudieron a ella como flashes, haciéndola enrojecer y querer morirse en ese preciso instante. No es como si el roce que le diera a la pelirroja con sus labios fuera la gran cosa, era el saber que aun deseaba averiguar más profundamente que se sentía al besar a una Veela -la que, esa noche, era representada por su amiga-. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por la vergüenza y a duras penas pudo articular:

– Ginny yo…– Intentó acercarse a la joven, pero al ver que ella se alejaba, prefirió no seguir insistiendo – Lo siento, yo…yo, yo… ¡No sé que me pasó! – Gritó frustrada, aporreando con el pie el suelo y formando puños con sus manos. Sus ojos luchaban por no dejar escapar las lágrimas que en ellos se agolpaban. Por su parte, Ginevra la observó con ojos entrecerrados, sopesando si ella volvería o no a intentar besarla. – Ginny, créeme, no quise… – Intentó explicar, pero cerró la boca de golpe al darse cuenta que ella si quería besarla.

– Hermione – La llamó la hermana de Ron, acercándose a ella – Me sorprendiste, eso es todo – Concluyó, aun mirándola reticentemente. – Creo que el alcohol te ha hecho mal…amiga. – Dijo tratando de sonar segura y relajada, pero sonó forzada y vacilante.

Hermione observó que Ginny tenía los hombros en tensión y ahogó un sollozo entre sus manos. La pelirroja Gryffindor, al verla tan acongojada, se sintió mal por la castaña. Todo eso era culpa de todo lo que ella había tenido que soportar durante la jornada, no podía reprocharle el que quisiera probar cosas nuevas. Pensando eso y más, Ginny abrazó a la prefecta de Gryffindor, quien se tensó y se quedó quieta como si fuera un cervatillo asustado a punto de correr. Sin embargo, la verdadera amistad es más fuerte que las nimiedades e incomodidades, por lo que Hermione terminó relajándose y correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

Al mismo tiempo y en el extremo opuesto de donde ellas se encontraban, tres amigos disfrutaban de la velada entre bromas y risas, entre tragos y comida. Pero esa atmosfera desenfadada que suele acompañar a las reuniones de amigos se vio rota cuando, nuevamente, Draco Malfoy se llevó su mano izquierda a ese lado de su mandíbula para masajearla mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de incomodidad. Theodore resopló y le mandó una mirada de profundo hastío al joven rubio; Blaise, en cambio, se limitó a observar mientras intentaba reprimir la sonrisa que se quería formar en su rostro. Al fin Nott se había cabreado de observar como Malfoy se quejaba, con aquel silencioso gesto, del golpe que le había propinado.

– ¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso de una vez por todas! Es verdaderamente irritante – Le espetó el castaño, mientras se reclinaba en la silla cruzándose de brazos y arrugando, levemente, su entrecejo.

– Aun me duele – Replicó Draco, con fría e indiferente calma. No le importaba cuanto alegara su amigo, no dejaría de quejarse para fastidiarlo. Además, era verdad que aun le dolía, aunque, más bien, era una molesta incomodidad. Pero eso, Theo no necesitaba saberlo, así podría intentar hacerlo sentir –aunque fuera- levemente culpable.

– No es para tanto – Contradijo el de la camiseta verde oscuro con diseños en negro. Sin embargo, sonaba más convencido de lo que en verdad estaba. Tal vez sí se había pasado con el golpe y éste había sido más fuerte de lo que creyó en un comienzo.

Entonces, Zabini no logró contenerse más. La carcajada poco elegante de Blaise rompió, de golpe, la tensión que se había ido acumulando en el ambiente. Ambos chicos miraron al de piel morena sorprendidos de su repentino ataque de risa, y al cabo de unos segundos, aflojaron sus cuerpos y se relajaron. Theo descruzó sus brazos, suspirando, y Malfoy sonrió levemente antes de carraspear y hablar.

– Se puede saber, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó curioso. Zabini aplacó su risa y, luego de serenarse, contestó.

– ¡Aun no me creo que te haya golpeado! – Dijo con tono desenfadado, apuntando a Theo y volviendo a reír. Draco arrugó levemente la frente, pero el otro joven no se inmutó. Respiró hondo, calmando la risa, y agregó: – Pero lo mejor es ver como se pican entre ustedes ¡Parecen un matrimonio de años!

Los otros dos lo miraron, ofendidos, pero la sonrisa infantil que se había formado en el rostro de Blaise hizo que los chicos no pudieran reprocharle nada. Blaise solía tener ese efecto en ellos; solía ser el tipo que los podía sacar de sus casillas con sus tonteras, pero también disipaba toda tensión entre ellos, haciéndolos reír de si mismos. Esbozaron una sonrisa perezosa, se miraron y se encogieron de hombros casi al mismo tiempo, causando la risa general.

– Bien, admito que sólo quería fastidiar a Nott por haberme golpeado – Aceptó el de ojos grises, cuando hubo calmado su risa lo suficiente para hablar. Haciendo un ademán quitándole importancia a sus palabras.

– Que maduro de tu parte – Dijo Theodore con marcado sarcasmo. El castaño entrecerró sus ojos y fulminó a Malfoy con ellos. Por su parte, el rubio se encogió de hombros con un gesto tan indiferente y relajado que fue casi una obra de arte.

– Eso no es nada, Nott – Comentó el hijo de Narcissa, con tono de estar hablando algo tan trivial como el clima. El joven mago de ojos azules se tensó, imperceptiblemente. Conocía perfectamente a Draco para saber que lo que venía después de ese tono de voz era casi un juramento de muerte. Por su parte, Blaise se limitó a observar, profundamente interesado en lo que diría el rubio, quien suspiró cansinamente antes de hablar. Se encontraba mirando el vaso entre sus manos. – Tal vez sí me merecía ese golpe.

El comentario fue dicho como si Malfoy lo dijera más para si mismo que para el resto, pero eso no impidió que los chicos lo escucharan y se les desencajara la mandíbula, sorprendidos.

– ¿Qu….? – Comenzó a preguntar el castaño, pero el rubio justo apartó su mirada del vaso de cristal y lo clavó en los ojos azules de Theodore Nott, acallándolo por completo. La atmosfera estaba comenzando a cargarse, nuevamente, de tensión.

– Nott – Lo llamó, desapasionadamente – Espero que nunca me des motivos para devolverte el favor – Sonrió mordaz y un escalofrío surco la espalda del castaño, más por el tono de voz y la sonrisa de Draco que por el contenido de su frase. Aunque podía apostar a que si le daba motivos, el rubio le devolvería el favor con el triple de intereses.

Entonces, comprendió algo y luego de un segundo, el suficiente para recuperarse de su primera impresión, le devolvió la sonrisa mordaz al rubio. Sonrisa que también era altiva, porque _él_ no tenía _nada_ que temer.

– No te preocupes – Dijo en tono ligero – Nunca te daré motivos. – Sonrió más ampliamente y bebió de su vaso con Whisky de Fuego.

Blaise rompió nuevamente a reír ante la reacción tan rejada de Theo, espantando la tensión que se estaba acumulando en el aire.

¡Por supuesto! Theodore Nott era el más precavido, sensato y cordial de los tres, nunca haría algo como lo que Malfoy había hecho y mucho menos algo peor. Volvió a reír jubilosamente y alzó el brazo derecho, sosteniendo su vaso con alcohol y llamando la atención de los otros dos.

– ¡Porque sigan siendo un matrimonio! – Declaró sonriendo ampliamente – Y porque yo pueda seguir riéndome por y con ustedes. ¡Salud! – Los chicos sonrieron sinceramente y levantaron sus vasos, que chocaron con el del moreno.

– ¡Salud! – Dijeron al unísono. Alegres y felices por tenerse los unos a los otros, en las buenas y en las malas. Para apañarse y para reprenderse. Y sobre todo, por saber que, a pesar de todo y todos, su amistad era más fuerte que todas las escamas de todos los dragones juntos.

_I got so brave, drink in hand  
lost my discretion  
it's not what, I'm used to  
just wanna try you on  
_

(_Me puse tan atrevida, con bebida en mano_

_Perdiendo mi discreción_

_No es a lo que estoy acostumbrada_

_Sólo quiero probarte_)

Tras un minuto de charla, en que enumeraron las cosas malas de esa noche – obteniendo una excusa para quejarse- Hermione suspiró, abatida.

– Esta no ha sido mi noche – Declaró la castaña, provocando una risita contenida en ambas. Ya con el ambiente más relajado entre ellas, y notando que nadie les había prestado atención, fue que la menor se atrevió a hablar del tema como si fuera una anécdota graciosa que recordar.

– ¿Por qué me besaste? – Preguntó con tono ligero – bueno, sé que soy irresistible, pero nunca creí que también atrajera a las chicas – Habló con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, divertida con toda esa extraña situación y por el hecho que la castaña frente a ella enrojeciera de nueva cuenta.

– No lo sé…las luces y las burbujas, además de tu gesto tan feliz hicieron que captaras mi atención– El racionalizar el asunto hizo que Hermione se sintiera profundamente avergonzada. La joven se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, desesperada – no lo entiendo – chilló – yo no actúo así, no soy una persona impulsiva. ¡Ni siquiera suelo beber tanto alcohol! – Se lamentó la de rizos, causando que Ginny se sintiera mal por ella.

Nunca había visto a la castaña tan fuera de sí, ella siempre había sido la más cuerda y más discreta del trio. Ginny no se equivocó al pensar que el alcohol había roto las inhibiciones de su amiga, haciéndola ser más valiente que de costumbre. En definitiva, no podría sacarle los ojos de encima para que no se metiera en más problemas.

_I'm curious for you  
caught my attention_

(_Siento curiosidad por ti_

_Llamaste mi atención)_

– Tranquila, Hermione, no pasa nada – La consoló, abrazándola y sobándole la espalda con sus pequeñas manos, intentando calmar sus gimoteos.

– Lo siento, Ginny. Te vi y me dio curiosidad… parecías una Veela y yo, yo…sólo quise… no sé… quise saber que se sentiría tocar a una– La prefecta se separó de golpe de la pelirroja, su barbilla y hombros temblaba al querer contener sus espasmódicos sollozos. La joven Weasley la observó curiosa.

«¿_Una Veela?...¿tocar a una?…_» Los pensamientos de la novia de Harry tomaron rumbos similares a los de su amiga, momentos antes de que la besara. Ginny observó, con más detenimiento, el rostro compungido de su amiga. Era adorable y sobrecogedor verla así de mal, más aun, al pensar que fuera por tan poco; es decir, no es como si a ella no le llamara la atención lo que había sentido al ser rozada por los labios de Hermione. Incluso, debía admitir que aun tenía curiosidad, puesto que con el anterior, y efímero roce, no era suficiente para descubrir, por completo, qué se sentía besar a una chica. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que eso no le parecía tan grave como al comienzo, raro, pero no grave.

– Hermione – La llamó la pelirroja, haciendo que su amiga pusiera cara de interrogación – yo… bueno yo también… – A medida que las palabras abandonaban la boca de Ginny, ésta se ruborizaba cada vez más.

Entonces alguien empujó por la espalda a la hermana de Ron y cortó sus palabras. Ginevra se volteó, enojada por el empujón, pero no había nadie detrás de ella. Y al mirar hacia el fondo logró distinguir, entre la masa de gente, la barra. En ella vio que su hermano había sentado a Lavender en sus piernas y, mientras la besaba de forma repugnante –según la joven-, acariciaba su muslo descubierto hasta adentrarse bajo su falda. Una ardiente ira se apoderó de ella, había pensado que su hermano no podía ser tan bestia para estas metiéndole mano a su molesta novia en plena fiesta, ¡pero no! Por su puesto que sí lo era. Iba a voltearse para mirar a la castaña cuando su vista se topó con una visión poco grata.

Su novio, Harry, se encontraba hablando con una guapa muchacha que reconoció como alumna de Ravenclaw. Todo bien hasta ahí, pero a Ginny no le agradó ver que la chica le estuviera haciendo caídas de ojos a su chico y, más aún, que se hubiera atrevido a abrazarlo efusivamente, riendo y dando pequeños brinquitos en su lugar, y mucho menos que el de ojos color esmeralda sonriera tímidamente, se sonrojara y correspondiera el abrazo de esa…esa…muchacha.

La pelirroja estaba que explotaba de ira, no era celosa, pero tampoco le agradaba ver que le coquetearan a su novio y él se dejara hacer como si nada. Escuchó la voz de Hermione llamándola y decidió que ella también quería probar cosas nuevas, como su amiga.

Comenzó a girarse hacia su izquierda, un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, cuando en el extremo opuesto de la estancia vio que tres reconocidos Slytherin, sangre pura, reían alegremente. Sus nervios se disiparon, aquello era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

No permitiría que Malfoy se burlara de su amiga así como si nada, sin hacerlo pagar por ello. Antes no había podido intervenir, pero ahora… ahora sí daría que hablar a los chismosos de Hogwarts y, de alguna forma u otra, eso heriría el orgullo de ciertos chicos que merecían un escarmiento. Aquel sería el comienzo de ese escarmiento, la primera nota de esa melodía y la excusa perfecta para convencerse de que debía besar a la castaña. Para demostrar que su amiga sí atraía a las personas, que no era una insípida y, lo más importante, que no le interesaba lo que hablaran de ella. Aunque esto ultimo no fuera tan cierto, pero la joven Gryffindor de quinto curso pensaba que la mejor manera de mantener a raya a tus enemigos es demostrándoles que no pueden afectarte y, aunque Hermione ya se había mostrado afectada, aun no era tarde para demostrar lo contrario.

Por eso, al voltear, le sonrió de manera radiante a la de rizos, haciéndola alzar una ceja.

– Como iba diciendo – Retomó – yo también siento curiosidad – Y, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó. Podía estar muy decidida, pero aun así le daba un poco de vergüenza confesar aquello. Hermione compuso un gesto sorprendido y miró, perpleja, a la menor. – Si tú quieres… podríamos intentarlo…

Ginny sonrió tímidamente. La castaña parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando la información, luego miró alrededor. A sus compañeros.

– No creo que sea…. – Ginny la interrumpió sin dejarla terminar.

– ¿Qué importa? – Se encogió de hombros. – Según Malfoy eres un ser asexuado, entonces puedes besar a cualquiera sin que importe.

– Entonces sería bisexual, Ginny – Le contestó Granger con tono de reproche, arrugando levemente su entrecejo. La pelirroja soltó una carcajada poco femenina e hizo un ademán quitándole importancia.

– ¿Ves? Así también demostraríamos que Malfoy se equivoca y no es más que un imbécil hijo de papi que no sabe lo que dice – Sin proponérselo Hermione le sonrió, contagiándose de la alegría de su amiga.

– Ya no estoy tan ebria, Ginny – Le dijo, sonriendo cómplice mientras acortaba un poco la distancia con su amiga.

– Yo en ningún momento lo he estado, Hermione – Replicó Weasley, acortando toda distancia con la castaña.

A Hermione le pareció que todo ocurría a cámara lenta. Las puntas de sus pies se rozaron; Ginny estiró delicadamente su cuello, intentando alcanzar los labios de la castaña quien, cerrando sus ojos, terminó con todo el espacio entre sus bocas y juntó la suya con la de Weasley. Ambas presionaron contra la boca invasiva y fue extraño sentir el sabor dulce del brillo de cerezas. «Extraño, pero agradable» pensaron al mismo tiempo. Decidieron comenzar a mover sus labios con lentitud, con la indecisión de quien se mueve por terreno peligroso, pero necesario de cruzar. Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzaron a ganar seguridad y decidieron intensificaron el beso; no llegaron a profundizar, pero aun así el sabor a cereza incrementó y la castaña, con un atisbo de su inteligencia pensó en que ese era el mismo sabor de sus labios. A ninguna le desagradaba esa sensación; no se comparaba con besar a un chico, pero les gustaba.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
the taste of her cherry chapstick  
_

_(Besé a una chica y me gusto_

_El sabor de su pintalabios de cereza)_

Ginny llevó sus dos manos al rostro de la otra Gryffindor y lo acarició mientras continuaba besándola. De repente, unos murmullos se hicieron presentes, recorriendo la estancia como si fuera fuego expandiéndose sobre la paja. Entonces, ambas comenzaron a ser conscientes de que hablaban de ellas, pero no les importó lo suficiente para detenerse. Al menos, hasta que escucharon como un estruendo retumbó, separándolas bruscamente. Era el sonido de un taburete cayendo de golpe y estrepitosamente al suelo, junto al sonido del cristal rompiéndose. La música disminuyó y todo se fue volviendo silencioso. Hermione vio por sobre el hombro de la pelirroja y se tensó notoriamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su piel perdió un poco de su acaramelado color. Al ver la turbación de su amiga, Ginny decidió girarse despacio. Cuando terminó de dar media vuelta, se congeló y la culpa y congoja se marcaron en su joven rostro.

Frente a Ginevra, de pie junto a un taburete tumbado y con la mano chorreando sangre por un corte con vidrios –al haber roto el vaso del que bebía-, se encontraba Harry Potter observándola con dolor y amargura en su mirar. Como si lo hubiera traicionado peor que si la hubiera visto en la cama con otro chico o, tal vez, de la misma forma.

Cuando Harry clavó sus ojos en los marrones de ella, Ginny comprendió que él no merecía aquello. Que lo que había hecho no se asemejaba con que te abrace alguien quien no es tu pareja, que era más grave que los errores de él.

Que no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

_**guauuu, lo iba a hacer más largo, pero si no separaba el cap nunca lo hubiera tenido para hoy y ya me he ausentado mucho.**_

_**Amé escribir la parte de los Sly *^* es mi parte favorita del cap y despues es ultimo beso, jeje tb me gustó escribirlo... me divertí y me inspiré en el video de "All the things she said " de t.A.T.u. por ultimo, la imagen de Harry también me gustó, le da cierto drama... o eso creo jeje. **_

_**pero bueno, quienes deciden son ustedes. C: espero les gustara :D**_

_**byeee... Cherry kisses 333**_

_**R.E.V.I.E.W ? **_


	5. Observando

_**Hola, bueno...hace mucho que no publico y aquí estamos. Antes que todo, agradezco la paciencia y comprensión, gracias por las palabras de apoyo en un momento dificil, lamento no haber contestado los PM...pero, no encontré las palabras para hacerlo, simplemente no quería pensar en buscar una respuesta. Por lo que me limitaré a darles las gracias por el apoyo. C: **_

_**He de decir que estuve bastante afectada varias semanas hasta que enferme ¬¬ y eso me sacó del estado de autodestruccion en que estaba tras la muerte de mi bis abuela. sin mas, decir que todo ya está superado y que me enfrento solo a la U jeje. **_

_**Para no alargarme mas quiero agradecer a quienes sigue leyendome incondicionalmente asi demore siglos T_T en actualizar (ok, no intentaré retomar y no demorar tanto). A quienes entran y me agregan a fav y follows a pesar de no dar señales de vida hace mucho. **_

_**y por sobre todo. a quienes me comentan, para ustedes este cap: [Nalnya, gaby2307, Annie Thompson, MaJoSaMe, Yuuki Kuchiki, azu23blood, Pop, lizz malfoy, Aid4] **_

**_ya, y las dejo leer... esperando no decepcionar con el cap u.u_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Observando**_

Theodore Nott se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó a juguetear con su vaso de Whisky, observaba, hipnotizado, el movimiento del líquido dentro del cristal. La conversación de sus dos amigos ahora giraba en torno al Quidditch y eso a él no le interesaba lo suficiente para prestarles atención, claro está que solía ir a los partidos en apoyo de su casa y de ellos, pero nada más. Blaise y Draco lo conocían tan bien que no les molestó ni dieron mayor importancia al desinterés de Theo, es más, ya sabían la rutina de su amigo para esos momentos: ponerse cómodo, comenzar a juguetear con lo que fuera que sus manos encontraran –como el vaso de Whisky de fuego- y luego comenzar a observar el panorama frente a él, abstrayéndose de la charla de deportes que ellos dos mantenían sin que la actitud de él los incomodara. Todo gracias a los años que llevaban de amistad, conociéndose mutuamente.

Fue así que el joven Nott pasó de jugar con su vaso a fijar su vista en la pista de baile frente a él. Siguiendo su habitual rutina para esas charlas que el consideraba aburridas y, que en cambio, tanto apasionaba a sus dos mejores amigos.

Su vista, primero, se fijó en el movimiento hechizante de las burbujas flotantes y las luces. Luego, comenzó a observar a quienes bailaban al ritmo de la música electrónica del lugar, música que no era su favorita, pero le agradaba. Sus ojos vagaron por la estancia hasta que se toparon con la figura curvilínea y danzante que era su compañera de casa, en verdad, Pansy lucía muy feliz y llena de vida, ¡si hasta sonreía cálidamente! Y eso, en ella, era tan raro como encontrar algún punto pálido en la piel de Zabini. Enarcó una ceja, curioso, pero pasó de la muchacha rápidamente tras vislumbrar algo más interesante al otro lado de la estancia.

Entre los múltiples bailarines se había formado un espacio que le permitió ver a la pelirroja Weasley y a Granger, no hacían más que hablar, pero algo le dijo que siguiera mirando. Tal vez fuera que lo sucedido antes con Malfoy y Granger lo llevaba a fijarse en ella o tal vez fuera simplemente un sexto sentido que no conocía en él. El punto es que sabía que no debía apartar su mirada de ahí.

Sin embargo, Blaise Zabini solía arruinar la mayoría de sus planes y esa no era una excepción. Simplemente, Blaise era una fuerza de la naturaleza tan avasalladora como un tornado.

Al comienzo solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, entre sus omoplatos, luego perdió rápidamente de vista a las chicas de Gryffindor para terminar casi estrellándose contra la mesa frente a él. El vaso que aun sostenía entre sus dedos, se le resbaló de la mano y fue a parar al piso de la habitación, rodando y esparciendo todo su contenido, milagrosamente, no rompiéndose.

Escuchó como Blaise, a su derecha, se retorcía de la risa mientras Malfoy ahogaba una carcajada poco educada tras un par de carraspeos. Se irguió y observó ceñudo al moreno, quien no pudo hacer más que seguir riéndose en su cara.

─ ¡Hombre! Debieras haberte visto ─ Otra carcajada ─ ¡tan ensimismado! Deberías dejar de aislarte en esa burbuja que llamas mente y hablar más con nosotros. ─ Terminó sonriéndole de lado, radiante, como siempre solía sonreír.

─ Sabes que no me gusta hablar de Quidditch ─ Rebatió el de ojos azules, casi gruñendo, sacando su varita y limpiando el desastre del vaso.

─ Zabini tiene razón ─ Soltó el rubio y él no pudo más que mirarlo atónito. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose o tal vez –y lo más probable- restándole importancia a su afirmación ─ Así habrías notado que hace rato dejamos de hablar de Quidditch.

Draco sonrió de lado, burlonamente. Nott, por su parte, chaqueó la lengua -cabreado-, nunca antes se había dejado llevar tanto por su costumbre hasta el punto de no notar el cambio de tema entre sus amigos. El de ojos cafés comenzó a reír, nuevamente, contagiando al rubio y haciendo que el objeto de su risa no pudiera reprimir una sonrisa y mucho menos evitar transformarla en una carcajada pura y limpia. En definitiva, Blaise Zabini tenía en don de hacerlos reír, rompiendo sus mascaras de indiferencia y frialdad con su desbordante energía.

─ Para la otra solo intenta no romperme la cara contra la mesa ─ Dijo el joven Theodore una vez pudo volver a hablar.

─ No es mi culpa que seas un debilucho que es impulsado por un solo toque de mi mano ─ Le picó el otro, sin dejar de sonreír divertido por todo aquello. Sin duda, era quien mejor se lo estaba pasando en esa fiesta.

El castaño de ojos azules iba a replicar, pero algo que captó por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención. Giró su rostro desde Blaise hacia la pista de baile, buscando -inconscientemente- a Granger y compañía. ¡Y qué cosa encontró!

Malfoy y Zabini tenía su atención en Nott, sabían –por experiencia- que el muchacho no se quedaría sin responderle al moreno. Sin embargo, la respuesta ácida del castaño nunca llegó, en su lugar fueron testigos de cómo él centraba su atención en algún punto de la pista de baile y comenzaba, poco a poco, a abrir sus ojos y boca. Fueron conscientes de la dilatación de las pupilas de Theo y de cómo boqueaba pasmado. Lo miraron confusos, hasta que el mismo Theodore les dijo con voz estrangulada:

─ Granger…─ y apuntó a la pista. Los otros dos Slytherin se voltearon a ver sin comprender bien que le sucedía a su amigo. Y lo que vieron los dejo casi en el mismo estado que Nott.

Ahí estaban la sangre sucia Granger y la traidora a la sangre Weasley…besándose.

Más gente fue notando lo que ocurría y los murmullos llenaron el ambiente mientras la música disminuía levemente. El primero en reaccionar fue, obviamente, el más desinhibido de los tres. Blaise Zabini silbó, impresionado, antes de decir sin reparo alguno:

─ Menudo beso… simplemente…_hot…─ _Saboreó sus labios, con su lengua, sin poder evitar imaginarse que podrían hacer ellos tres juntos y rio con ganas ante tan bizarra imagen. Él, un sangre pura, con una traidora a la sangre y una sangre sucia. Ja! Ni en sus peores pesadillas. Aunque no dudaba que la experiencia sería de lo más…_interesante._ Por describirla de alguna forma políticamente correcta.

Draco, volteó a mirar a Zabini, atónito, tras escucharlo reír. Su mandíbula desencajada daba cuenta de ello.

─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─ Preguntó, con voz chirriante, completamente crispado.

─ ¿Qué no es gracioso? ─ Contra preguntó él, sin dejar de ver el beso entre esas dos leonas ─ Hace menos de una hora le dijiste a Granger que nadie se fijaría en ella ─ Le recordó, mirándolo al fin ─… ¡y mira! ─ extendió su brazo, abarcando el lugar y apuntando a las jóvenes ─ Resulta que ahora Granger está besándose con nada más ni nada menos que la novia del _Elegido._ Al menos debería parecerte irónico. ─ Sentenció.

El de ojos grises, amplió sus orbes y luego las entrecerró. Volviendo a mirar a esas…_« esas descaradas, sin pudor ni el mas mínimo sentido de la decencia» _pensó, asqueado, arrugando su nariz en su típica mueca de desagrado y repulsión «_pero nada se puede esperar de…escoria…como ellas_» sentenció en su mente, relajando su semblante, como si en su anterior pensamiento estuviera la clave de tanta…inmoralidad. Bien, que él no era un santo, pero nunca había hecho tales escándalos en público…ni en privado.

─ Definitivamente, te equivocaste con Granger…Draco ─ La declaración de Nott le sacó un gruñido al mencionado y frunció el ceño, enojado por las estupideces que estaba haciendo la supuesta mojigata de la sangre sucia. «_Tú no eres así, estúpida_» la reprendió para sus adentros, apretando sus dientes para intentar controlarse y no hacer alguna idiotez de dimensiones supremas que le complicaran más su supuesta noche de relax.

Simplemente… ¡ya había tenido suficiente de Granger por esa noche!

Un impulso que no pudo refrenar lo hizo levantarse de la silla y erguirse tan largo era. Sin embargo, no pudo ni dar un paso ni dar tiempo a sus amigos de preguntarle que iba a hacer cuando escuchó un estruendo, perteneciente al azote de un taburete contra el suelo, seguido del sonido del cristal rompiéndose. Todo quedó en silencio y los otros dos Slytherin se levantaron como las sigilosas serpientes que eran, observando desde la lejanía a Potter.

─ Esta noche se pone cada vez más interesante ─ Apuntó Blaise, componiendo una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras observaba a la menor de los Weasley voltearse hasta encarar al cara rajada.

Los segundos pasaron como si fueran minutos sin que nadie se atreviera a moverse y Blaise ansiaba más que nadie ver el desenlace de aquella bizarra situación que parecía no querer continuar. Hasta que, con una lentitud exasperante, Harry Potter avanzó en dirección de la joven Ginevra Weasley quien estaba lívida. El pelinegro se detuvo al lado de la joven, los presentes le vieron mover los labios -susurrando- antes de seguir su camino, pasando de largo a las dos Gryffindor y salir de la sala de los Menesteres.

Zabini no se perdió detalle de cómo la pelirroja agachaba su cabeza y temblaba ligeramente, de cómo Granger intentó posar una mano en el hombro de ella y se arrepintió a último momento. De cómo la Lunática se acercaba a las leonas y susurraba alguna cosa.

De cómo aquella hermosa traidora a la sangre se daba media vuelta y salía corriendo tras Potter, con lagrimas surcando sus mejillas.

De cómo siempre estaba detrás de él.

* * *

_**Lo sé, lo sé soy bastante cruel por colgar un cap así, que nos deja en las misma que el anterior... pero bueno, si lo ponía con el siguiente iba a ser eterno D: y a mi, personalmente, me cansa un poco leer cap tan largos xdd (aunque los amo)**_

_**waa bueeenooo, que les ha parecido? :S a mi me gusta, pero no me convence para nada xd. **_

_**oh! nada. espero publicar pronto. besitooos y abrazos. **_

_**PD: como carajo no me dicen de mis errores? D: ! que tuve k leer el fic para saber en que iba y me corregia sola -.-! **_

_**bueno, hasta la proxima C: ! **_

_**R.E.V.I.E.W ? *^***_


	6. I kissed a girl (parte II)

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo solo los uso para llevar a cabo mis locas ideas.**_

_**Lo siento, se suponía que iba a publicar como hace dos semanas atrás, pero apenas y pude meterme a la lap. Pero bueno, excusas a parte. **  
_

_**Agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic, a los que lo agregan a fav y follow. y a mis incondicionales que dejan rw C: para ustedes va dedicado este cap [azu23blood, Serena Princesita Hale, Caroone, alissa-2012, MaJoSaMe, floor. leyes.9 , Aid4]**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: I kissed a girl (parte II)**_

_I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right_

_(Besé a una chica, solo para probarlo _

_Espero que a mi novio no le importe_

_Se sintió tan mal_

_Se sintió tan bien)_

Harry abandonó la sala de los Menesteres sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Hermione. En esos instantes, ella le traía sin cuidado, sólo le importaba el dolor que Ginny le había causado.

Cuando sintió desaparecer la puerta de la sala tras él, se giró en dirección contraria a la torre de Gryffindor. Sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero eso no le impidió caminar lo más rápido que sus torpes pies de borracho le permitían. Consideraba que había sido un gran logro el que hubiera podido salir de aquella sala sin dar ningún trompicón y sin tambalearse. Claramente, lo que había observado le hizo despejar la mente en un instante, sin embargo, su cuerpo aun sufría los efectos de las muchas copas que había bebido esa noche. Primero por la fiesta en sí, luego por la culpa que sintió tras todo lo sucedido con Hermione, desde lo de no haberla invitado, hasta lo de Malfoy. «Pero vaya forma en que te lo ha hecho pagar», pensó con amargura.

Sus torpes pasos lo llevaron al final del pasillo, en donde dobló al siguiente, lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que Ginny no tardaría en seguirlo, por eso no se había dirigido a su sala común. Quería evitarla a toda costa, al menos, por esta noche. No era la actitud valiente que se esperaría de un alumno de Gryffindor, pero se sentía más como un gatito sin zarpas que un león y dudaba que alguien le reprochara su actitud.

Sabía que en algún momento la chica le haría escuchar sus explicaciones, pero aun no quería oírlas, esa imagen…ese…beso aun estaba demasiado fresco en su memoria.

Tan ridículo y tan irreal como si fuera una de las criaturas de las que solía hablar Luna. Si no fuera porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos, no lo creería. Justo como le había sucedido con los thestrals.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por varios minutos, bajó escaleras y cruzó pasajes –supuestamente- secretos, siguió avanzando sintiendo como su cuerpo no se tambaleaba tanto como antes. Siguió y siguió, hasta que se encontró caminando por entre los pasillos del primer piso. Se detuvo y, recién ahí, fue consciente del temblor en sus manos y de la picazón de sus ojos. Los que cerró bruscamente. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, para calmarse, antes de decidir dar media vuelta e ir, directamente, a la torre de Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos y girarse, se encontró de frente con una larga figura humana, ataviada con telas negras -que lo hacían parecer un murciélago- y mirándolo casi inexpresivamente, salvo por aquel brillo de cruel diversión que sus ojos mostraron por unos segundos. Harry bufó antes de cerrar los ojos, resignado por escuchar las palabras de su profesor. «Justo lo que me faltaba para cerrar con broche de oro esta noche» pensó.

─ Señor Potter ─ Comenzó Severus Snape, hablando con una calma y una tranquilidad que tanto crispaban como asustaban al joven Potter. Aquel hombre era peligroso y molesto, Harry nunca sabía de qué parte estaba, pero en aquel momento era bastante obvio lo que sucedería, casi podía escuchar en su mente las palabras que el profesor le dedicaría antes de restarle puntos a su Casa y castigarlo. _«Me sorprende ver a un alumno de su tipo a estas horas de la noche, vagando por los pasillos en vez de estar en su cama, como el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts_» ─ Me sorprende ver a un alumno de su…_tipo _a estas horas de la noche, vagando por los pasillos, en vez de estar en su cama, como el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts ─ El sarcasmo de las palabras se hizo acompañar del calculado alzamiento de una de las oscuras cejas del ex profesor de pociones. Harry ya sabía lo que venía, las palabras resonaban en su mente antes que fueran dichas por aquel hombre. «_Espero que tenga una buena excusa para su…excursión nocturna…y espero no diga que se dirigía a las cocinas_» ─ Espero que tenga una buena excusa para su…excursión nocturna…y espero no diga que se dirigía a las cocinas.

Harry se mordió el interior de su mejilla y se acomodó sus gafas antes de responder. Lo último que necesitaba era que Snape se diera cuenta de su aliento a alcohol y lo castigara más severamente de lo que tenía planeado hacer.

─ Insomnio, profesor…he tenido algunas…pesadillas ─ «Sí, pesadillas donde veo a mi novia besándose con mi mejor amiga». Sus pensamientos debieron haberse reflejado -con amargura- en su rostro, porque Snape detuvo sus palabras antes de que salieran de su boca y lo miró más detenidamente, escudriñándolo. Harry pensó que el profesor intentaría usar _Legeremancia_ en su contra, como antes hacía para entrenarlo en _Oclumancia_, pero el hombre se limitó a fruncir levemente el ceño antes de hablar.

─ Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, por estar a estas horas fuera de su torre, señor Potter ─ Entonces, Severus Snape comenzó a caminar en su dirección hasta pasarlo de largo. Harry no pudo más que alzar sus cejas, sorprendido ante el comportamiento del profesor ─ Le sugiero que vuelva inmediatamente a su torre y no salga de ella hasta el desayuno…el Lunes lo espero en mi oficina para darle un debido castigo por saltarse las reglas del castillo.

El joven no pudo más que suspirar, un tanto aliviado, escuchando el suave resonar de los pasos de su profesor en aquel vacío pasillo. Volvió a enderezarse los lentes y comenzó a caminar hacia su torre. Conociendo a Snape como creía conocerlo, le resultaba un poco extraño que el antipático profesor no hubiera hecho ningún comentario sarcástico sobre su patética excusa, pero lo agradecía; primero, porque le quitaba el peso de lidiar con sus desagradables comentarios y segundo, porque le daba algo en qué pensar y así distraerse un poco de lo sucedido con Ginny.

Suspiró, aun le dolía lo que había pasado y prefirió dar varios rodeos y hacer tiempo en aulas vacía antes de volver a la torre de los leones.

No deseaba enfrentar aquella pesadilla esa noche.

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it _

_(No significa que me enamorara esta noche_

_Besé a una chica y me gustó_

_Me gustó__)_

Por su parte, la pelirroja amiga de Hermione había estado buscando a Harry. Primero en su Casa, luego por todo el séptimo piso, decidiendo esperarlo en la sala común de Gryffindor. En algún momento el joven debía aparecer por ahí, ¿no?

Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasaba esperando, más claro tenía que no lo vería esa noche.

En un momento de su espera, llevó sus dedos a sus labios, rememorando la causa de las lágrimas que esa noche había derramado. Se había sentido tan bien, tan correcto, cuando lo estaba haciendo, pero luego…Harry…ahí, con aquella mirada cargada de dolor, la hizo sentir tan mal, sucia y cruel. Sin contar con las últimas palabras que le había dedicado…no, no debía pensar en ellas. No hoy.

Sin embargo, ahora, observando el hipnotizante movimiento de las llamas en la chimenea de la sala común; ahora, sincerándose a sí misma, se daba cuenta y podía admitir que besar a una chica, a _su_ amiga, se había sentido bien. Le había gustado, pero eso no significaba que ya no amara a Harry, no significaba que se hubiera enamorado de su amiga esta noche.

Sólo era una muestra de confianza a la amistad entre ellas y al cariño que se tenían. Una forma de ayudarla contra la crueldad de las palabras de Draco Malfoy.

Y Harry tenía que entender aquello, tendría que hacerlo. Lo haría entender, porque él también era amigo de Hermione y la había dañado, porque él era demasiado valioso para ella, Ginevra Weasley, como para perderlo.

Porque ella lo amaba y esperaba que no le importara un simple beso entre dos amigas que se cuidaban como si fueran hermanas.

Decidida a darle tiempo y a recuperarlo fue que se levantó de aquel sofá frente a la chimenea de su sala común para acostarse. Segura de que Harry Potter no la escucharía esa noche, ni al día siguiente, pero que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Y ese momento, no lo desaprovecharía.

Y con la certeza de que había actuado bien fue que durmió tranquilamente, sin preocuparse por el resto de los asistentes a aquella fatídica fiesta.

Sin siquiera imaginar lo que ese beso había desatado.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Se había quedado paralizada luego de ver a Harry, había intentado dar apoyo a Ginny, pero en el último momento recordó que aquel lío era su culpa y no pudo más que alejar su mano del hombro de su amiga antes de llegar a tocarla. Ahora Luna intentaba calmarla, pero las palabras de la rubia Ravenclaw no le llegaban, sabía que estaba hablando porque veía el movimiento de la boca de la joven frente a ella, pero no escuchaba las palabras. En realidad, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor. Suponía que el resto de los alumnos estaban murmurando cosas y que sus suaves movimientos deberían estar haciendo algo de ruido al rozarse con su alrededor, pero su cerebro se había ido, abandonándola en un caos en que el silencio lo abarcaba todo.

O al menos eso creyó hasta que escuchó unos suaves pasos resonando contra el piso de la sala. Pasos que ya antes había escuchado y que, a pesar de lo silencioso de su dueño, estaban llenando sus oídos, como el rugido de la tierra ante un terremoto, haciéndose cada vez más pesados, más ruidosos, más próximos. Hasta que a esos leves pasos también se le unieron unas palmadas, poco a poco, marcando un ruido cadencioso que la hacía querer taparse los oídos y agacharse, acurrucándose en el suelo, contra sí misma, como si aquello pudiera detener el golpe que vendría a continuación, el dolor y la verdad dicha de la forma más cruel posible por su mayor y más mortífero enemigo.

El ritmo del lento y abrasador aplauso fue _in crescendo_ a medida que se acercaba a ella y, a pesar que su instinto le decía que debía alejarse, darse media vuelta y seguir los pasos de Harry y Ginny, abandonando aquella habitación, hizo lo que suponía que su enemigo quería que hiciera. Volteó su rostro hacia aquel ruido que estaba llenando todo su mundo, alejando el silencio y acercando el dolor y la culpa.

Entonces, Draco Malfoy aplaudió como si hubiera presenciado un acto tan maravilloso que merecía ser elogiado de tal forma, con aquellos fuertes y elegantes aplausos, cada vez más "eufóricos".

Cada vez más dañinos.

Y cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo más, que se derrumbaría ante el poder destructivo de ese sonido. Paró. Simplemente, Malfoy dejó de aplaudir para guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y formar, lentamente, su típica sonrisa torcida mientras se detenía a un par de metros de Hermione y se posaba con las piernas separadas a la distancia de sus hombros. Luciendo imponente, poderoso y…cruel, sobre todo, cruel.

* * *

_**aquí es cuando me matan?' DX si sé que no ha sido la gran maravilla y las he dejado con más duda que otra cosa... pero es lo unico que pude escribir estando dopada T_T (me han recetado pastillas para el insomnio y son horribles)**_

_**ay! bueno, para mi neesan, Umeki uchiha que me tenía harta con que apareciera Snape. no es la gran cosa, pero no supe manejarlo mejor. **_

_**por otro lado, que dirá Draco? y como reaccionará Hermione? **_

_**que creen ustedes? **_

_**bueno, mi regalo de Navidad será el proximo cap, lo traeré la proxima semana, pero no sé que día... no esperen que en Navidad, que soy el Grinch.**_

_**besitoooos y felices fiestas.**_

_**PD: todo lo de Hermione lo hice dopada :C **_


	7. De palabras y reacciones

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo solo los uso para llevar a cabo mis locas ideas.**_

**_Ya que soy el Grinch, mejor haré un regalo de fin de año deseándoles que el 2013 sea un gran año para tod s ustedes. ;D ... y Vaya, no me he demorado con la actualización más que una semana y unos dias jajaja. Bien! que sea mi ultima actualización del 2012. _**

**_Antes de que lea el cap quiero aclarar algunas cosas:_**

**_1- Creo que debí aclararlo antes, pero ya qué: el uso que le doy al termino "asexuada" en el fic, como ya se abran dado cuenta, es de termino biologico y no ¿psicológico?... bueno, no ese que se define como " falta de orientación y deseos sexuales"... que puedo decir? soy científica para mis cosas jeje. _**

**_2- Los recursos que uso en mis fics, los insultos, las palabras groseras o las acciones que realicen los personajes no reflejan mis pensamientos sobre algunos temas o sobre los significados de esos insultos. No son más que una forma de conducir a los personajes. Por si alguien se siente afectado por algunas cosas que escribo o escribiré. _**

**_3- Subo la categoría a M, más que nada por el rumbo que está tomando el fic... a mi consideración, más oscuro de lo que pensaba en un comienzo. No significa que vaya a escribir un lemon (no se me dan) o lime, pero tampoco descarto la opción... todo depende del rumbo que siga tomando el fic (el cual es incierto hasta para mi)._**

**_4- Después de este cap tienen dos opciones: amarme o amarme jajaja xdd. nah! de seguro terminan odiando que las deje con este final :) _**

**_Por ultimo, como siempre, agradezco a todos quienes se toman unos minutos para leer mis locuras...a aquellos que no dejan rastro de haber leido, a aquellos que me han agregado a fav __ [Aid4, Alz3id, Annie Thompson, Bian Rosier, Brianda Cullen, Cathy Jane Malfoy, CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111, DeliriosApasionados, Evis, FREDITA, Harriet Ewots, Helenix, Jessi-85, LaaReiinaMomo, Monsther Malfoy, PoodleGu, The Mistress of Pain, Umeki-Nara, Yoceliine, Yuuki Kuchiki, alexzs, alissa-2012, azu23blood, bb-sly, brenda p, crazzy76, dany16, daphnneBennet, gaby2307, ladamadescorazonada, lesliie potter, myxparadisexmyxdreams, zzamantha]_**

**_y follows _**

**_[Aid4, Alz3id, Annie Thompson, DeliriosApasionados, Evis, FREDITA, Helenix, Monsther Malfoy, PoodleGu, The Mistress of Pain, Umeki-Nara, alissa-2012, brenda p, crazzy76, daphnneBennet, gaby2307, myxparadisexmyxdreams, tokio2323, kari dark heaven, kaoro15, floor. leyes.9, elfurio, adrmil, Theron Leander PM, Nalnya, Morke lille engel, Jenny Hatake, Ezbhy23, DuLce aMoR, Caroone, CallMeStrange, Astorya, Angela E. White, Sobeyda S. Dracul]_**

_**El cap va dedicado a quienes se toman unos minutos para escribirme, gracias ;)**_

_**[Nurf, dracoforever, Umeki-Nara, azu23blood, MaJoSaMe, Aid4]**_

_**Ume, creo que te quedaras ciega por lo largo del cap.**_

* * *

_Draco Malfoy aplaudió como si hubiera presenciado un acto tan maravilloso que merecía ser elogiado de tal forma, con aquellos fuertes y elegantes aplausos, cada vez más "eufóricos"._

_Cada vez más dañinos._

_Y cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo más, que se derrumbaría ante el poder destructivo de ese sonido. Paró. Simplemente, Malfoy dejó de aplaudir para guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y formar, lentamente, su típica sonrisa torcida mientras se detenía a un par de metros de Hermione y se posaba con las piernas separadas a la distancia de sus hombros. Luciendo imponente, poderoso y…cruel, sobre todo, cruel._

_**Capítulo 6: De Palabras y Reacciones **_

Hermione temía lo que aquel Slytherin le diría, pero antes muerta que mostrarle lo atemorizada que estaba. La Gryffindor se giró hasta quedar completamente frente a la serpiente más venenosa que había conocido en Hogwarts y alzó su barbilla todo lo orgullosa y desafiante que su actual estado le permitía mostrarse. Y habló antes que aquel sujeto dijera algo que la lastimara, puesto que parecía que Malfoy tenía un don para saber las debilidades de la gente y atacarlos donde más les dolía, pero con ella ya se había pasado demasiado y no permitiría que lo volviera a hacer.

Como lo odiaba.

─ ¿Te diviertes, Malfoy? ─ Le preguntó en su tono más sereno e indiferente. El joven amplió su sonrisa torcida y habló.

─ Ni te imaginas, Granger ─ Contestó y la leona tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío, el rubio seguía hablando de esa forma tan característica en él, arrastrando las palabras, pero –a la vez - hablaba como si ambos fueran amigos de toda la vida que se acababan de reencontrar y estuvieran comentando lo agradable que era la velada. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que huyera, que el joven frente a ella estaba a punto de atacarla, pero su tozudez le impidió ser sensata.

Tal vez, si no hubiera estado tan preocupada de reprimir su miedo hubiera notado la sombra de pánico que había cruzado el rostro de Theodore Nott, quien se acababa de posicionar detrás de Draco Malfoy, seguido de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.

Theodore, a diferencia de la castaña, conocía perfectamente las implicancias de que Draco hablara de forma tan relajada ante una situación tensa. Sabía perfectamente que aquello significaba que el rubio estaba hirviendo de rabia y que la estaba conteniendo. Como una serpiente preparando sus dientes para inyectar veneno a su víctima.

Sabía que lo siguiente sería como un juramento de muerte.

Sentía lastima por Granger, no se merecía que Draco la siguiera fastidiando, pero él también era una serpiente y comprendía que no debía meterse en medio si quería seguir en una pieza al día siguiente. Por lo que se limitó a guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y morderse la lengua para no decir nada que desatara la furia de su amigo, pero dispuesto a detenerlo si Granger corriera peligro. Por ahora, se limitaría a escuchar y mirar, confiando en que la chica supiera llevar mejor a Draco que antes.

─ Imagino que no tanto como desearías ─ Hermione se obligó a sonreír, una sonrisa tan inocente a ojos del resto, pero tan irónica que estaba colmando la poca paciencia del Slytherin, quien se obligó a mantener su propia sonrisa ─ Creo que todos han visto que estabas equivocado sobre mí.

La joven Gryffindor juntó sus labios y sonrió leve y dulcemente, con la boca cerrada, inclinó un poco su rostro hacia abajo y hacia la izquierda, observando al de ojos grises de forma elocuente y provocativa. Acción que duró justo lo necesario para que Theodore quisiera cavar su propia tumba y Blaise sonriera divertido, cruel e irónico. Granger acababa de hacer una gran estupidez al provocar así a Malfoy.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, Draco Malfoy soltó una carcajada limpia, de aquellas que sólo sus mejores amigos habían escuchado. Y, cuando dejó de reír, todos lo observaban confundidos.

─ Bien, Granger, lo admito… todos estos años me he equivocado contigo ─ Y tras esa impropia declaración del hijo de Lucius Malfoy, defensor de la sangre limpia, la exclamación general no se hizo esperar. La prefecta de Gryffindor no pudo más que abrir la boca y ahogar un gritito de sorpresa, se esperaba cualquier cosa del hurón albino, pero aquello...aquello era demasiado irreal y extraño. De repente, Hermione no tuvo dudas de que Malfoy planeaba algo malo, muy malo contra ella. Palabras más hirientes que al comienzo de esa noche, estaba segura, pero - esta vez- ella no se dejaría.

─ ¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Disculparte? ─ Le preguntó la chica, con una ceja alzada de forma desafiante y, a la vez, indicando que no le creía lo que decía. Entonces, el Slytherin volvió a reír, sólo que de forma mordaz, lo que cuarteó la poca confianza de la Gryffindor.

─ ¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué, Granger? Si no he sido yo quien se ha besado con la novia de su amigo ─ Y tras decir eso, sonrió de forma cruel, mirando a la castaña con la intensidad que sólo proporciona la ira. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, no sabía si por la crudeza de la declaración de Malfoy o la incomprensible rabia con la que la miraba, la misma con la que la había visto, por unos segundos, Harry antes de que Ginny volteara a verlo.

No lo comprendía.

Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy era un ser demasiado extraño para ella, no sabía con qué le iba a salir el rubio. Al menos, esa noche no lo sabía. Siempre había sido un ser predecible para ella, con sus típicos insultos y sus malos tratos de matón de escuela, pero esta noche se estaba superando tanto a sí mismo que ella no era capaz de seguirle, no era capaz de saber que pensaba hacer o decir para dañarla. Sólo era consciente de que quería dañarla. ¿O no? Ya nada era seguro respecto al Draco Malfoy que tenía frente a ella.

─ Y eso es de tu incumbencia porque… ─ Dejó la frase sin terminar, esperando a que él la completara. Tenía el ceño fruncido, en verdad estaba confundida y curiosa por la respuesta de Malfoy. Sabía que deseaba molestarla con lo que acababa de pasar, meterse con ella e insultarla como siempre, pero no comprendía que pito tocaba ahí la rabia que emanaba de la mirada del Slytherin. Vio que él deshacía su sonrisa y apretaba sus dientes antes de volver a sonreír de lado. Su típica sonrisa arrogante y de superioridad, por primera vez, le parecía más parte de una máscara que ocultaba las verdaderas expresiones del rubio que una expresión real en él. Todo aquello se estaba volviendo un verdadero misterio, Draco Malfoy, por primera vez se le presentaba como alguien completamente desconocido. Como un acertijo que descifrar.

─ ¿De mi incumbencia? ─ Y la risa burlesca de Malfoy distrajo a Hermione de todo pensamiento anterior sobre él ─ No te des tanta importancia, _sangre sucia_, ni a ti ni a la Comadreja menor. Eso es problema de Potter. ─ Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos e hizo un ademán con su mano derecha, quitándole importancia al asunto. ─ Sólo digo que nunca imaginé que la mojigata, seguidora de las normas y mejor amiga del _niño-que-vivió. _Aquella de la que se dice es la más inteligente de nuestra generación, la justa, noble y leal Granger, pudiera dar un espectáculo tan digno de un reportaje de Rita Skeeter. Enserio, Granger, ¿Qué pasó con esa inteligencia que sueles mostrar fastidiosamente en clases? ─ Draco ladeó su cabeza y sonrió burlón. Cruzándose de brazos, irrefutable. Los alumnos murmuraban, desconcertados y a la vez preguntándose lo mismo que el hijo de Narcissa. Hermione volvió a quedar boquiabierta y sintió como el rubor subía por sus mejillas. Estaba avergonzada. El maldito hurón tenía razón.

El maldito hurón la estaba reprendiendo, el maldito hurón aun la observaba con ira fría en esos ojos metalizados. Hermione no pudo evitar apretar los puños al sentirse tan estúpida por sus acciones y tan humillada, porque -precisamente- fuera _él, _su peor enemigo, quien estuviera mostrándole sus errores y reprendiéndola de esa forma tan absurda. Estaba segura que el resto pensaba que Malfoy no hacía más que humillarla con sus palabras, pero ella sabía leer entre líneas, sabía ver más allá de lo obvio –o eso creía antes de haberse percatado que Malfoy era un completo desconocido para ella, que no era tan predecible como creía- y se daba cuenta que su enemigo más implacable estaba reprochándole sus acciones de forma bastante "sutil".

Draco Malfoy estaba preguntándole en verdad por qué había hecho tal barbaridad, tal estupidez, «_tal traición a Harry_» pensó con amargura y tras ese pensamiento no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada al Slytherin. La apartó y la dirigió al suelo, achicando sus ojos y arrugando su boca en un gesto de angustia contenida. La maldita serpiente albina tenía razón. No sabía qué había pasado con su inteligencia esa noche.

Su pecho se contrajo, le dolía que fuera precisamente ese sujeto quien le mostrara su insensatez y las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin embargo, como la primera vez que le diera el golpe de gracia esa noche, Malfoy seguía siendo implacable y aún no había terminado con ella.

─ Ustedes, los Gryffindor, nos miran a nosotros, los Slytherin, nos apuntan con el dedo y se jactan de ser mejores que nosotros…pero mira como son las cosas, Granger ─ Malfoy abrió sus brazos, queriendo abarcar todo y nada a la vez. Sus piernas ya no estaban separadas, pero sí sus brazos, formando una cruz perfecta. Y de toda aquella teatralidad, de esa parafernalia y aires que se daba el rubio, lo que más molestó a la castaña fue el tono con que él dijo su apellido, peor que el que usaba cuando la llamaba "sangre sucia".

Cuando pronunció su apellido de esa forma, ella se sintió como el ser más asqueroso, más miserable y dañino del mundo, como si fuera la peste misma. Como nunca nadie la había hecho sentir. Y, a la vez, pensó que así debió haberse sentido Harry cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con Ginny, entonces, no solo fue un pensamiento, sino la seguridad misma de que así se había sentido Harry.

Si tan sólo él supiera que le estaban haciendo pagar el daño que le había ocasionado, si tan sólo pudiera saber quién estaba encargándose de abrirle los ojos y de "vengarlo". Simplemente no podría creerle, porque ella apenas y lo podía creer y entender.

Hermione se percató que el Slytherin permanecía en silencio, en realidad, todos estaban en silencio. Se preguntó la razón y le ganó la curiosidad, como siempre sucedía, y alzó la vista hasta cruzarse con la de Malfoy. Grave error. Sintió como si la hubieran golpeado y se encogió sobre sí misma como un animal herido.

Sin embargo, nadie la había golpeado, ni siquiera alguien la había rozado. Simplemente, había visto la frialdad en la mirada de Draco Malfoy, que ya no poseía furia, sólo frialdad e indiferencia. La había mirado como a algo insignificante, carente de valor alguno. Ni siquiera la había observado como si fuera basura. No, hasta eso hubiera sido mejor a que la viera como si ya no valiera la pena siquiera detenerse a mirarla una fracción de segundo, como si su mera existencia no importara.

Quería llorar, quería gritarle que la insultara, prefería su asco a que la volviera a ver así, pero las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta y el llanto se secó antes de nacer. Todo porque escuchó el resonar de las pisadas del rubio contra el piso. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento, apenas y lograba respirar sin llegar a jadear.

Entonces, los pasos se detuvieron y se le escapó el aire de los pulmones de puro susto. Malfoy la había agarrado de la barbilla y la obligó a alzar el rostro –no así los ojos -, pero lo hizo con una suavidad que nunca le hubiera atribuido al hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Su susto había sido más a causa de la sorpresa a que la hubiera lastimado con aquel inadecuado contacto. Inadecuando entre dos personas llamadas Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, aún más en las circunstancias en que se estaba desarrollando ese contacto.

─ Mírame, Granger ─ Le susurró imperiosamente el rubio, pero ella siguió con la vista clavada – insistentemente - en un botón "muy interesante" de la camisa de él. Entonces, Malfoy alzó un poco más la voz y, casi con un gruñido, le ordenó ─ Mírame, Granger.

Y ella obedeció por puro instinto. Asustada de lo que encontraría en la mirada acerada de él, pero ahí no había nada. Los ojos del Slytherin parecían carentes de vida o más bien, cansados de todo lo vivido. Lo que volvió a confundir a la castaña, pero, a la vez, prefería aquella mirada que la que antes recibiera de él. Entonces, él alzó más la voz, imperiosa, pero aun arrastrando las palabras como si todo eso fuera demasiado aburrido para él.

─ Mira como son las cosas, Granger…Tú, una Gryffindor orgullosa de su condición de leona y la novia Gryffindor del gran Harry Potter, otro Gryffindor que se cree el poseedor de todas las virtudes del mundo, han presentado un espectáculo que de seguro ustedes, Gryffindor's, definirían como propio de los Slytherin. ─ Hizo una pausa teatral, pero Hermione sentía que en verdad era una pausa para que ella procesara y entendiera sus palabras. La escrutó con sus ojos impenetrables y carentes de sentimiento alguno y, ladeando un poco su cabeza a la izquierda, prosiguió su perorata, con un tono de voz totalmente desapasionado, ya sin arrastrar las palabras, que Theodore Nott había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

El momento de la sentencia había llegado.

─ La Comadreja y Potter te dejaron de lado, te abandonaron al no defenderte de aquellos que no quisieron decirte de esta fiesta…y eso que ellos se hacían llamar, orgullosamente, "tus amigos". Y tú…tú no encontraste nada mejor que emborracharte y terminar besándote con la novia de uno de tus supuestos mejores amigos…Potter las cagó…pero no merecía que le devolvieras el golpe de tal forma ─ Se rio levemente y le regaló una sonrisa irónica. Definitivamente, no lo lamentaba por Harry. ─ Ustedes los Gryffindor sí que saben el significado de ser buenos y fieles amigos. ─ Concluyó con un amago de sonrisa bailoteándole juguetonamente en los finos labios.

Hermione pensó que la soltaría, que ya había dicho todo y que ella sería libre de huir para llorar sus errores en soledad, pero –nuevamente- se equivocaba con Malfoy. Él la miró de una forma extraña, una forma que hizo que un escalofrío surcara su espalda, pero no de miedo…o tal vez sí, al no saber identificar el significado de esa mirada. Sin embargo, Malfoy no le dio tiempo a analizarlo más, ya que volvía a hablar, suave y desapasionadamente.

─ En verdad me equivoqué contigo, Granger ─ Y esta vez su apellido sonó insulso, todo por la carencia de sentimiento con que le hablaba Malfoy. Sin arrogancia y sin aburrimiento. Sin arrastrar las palabras, pero no pudo sorprenderse, porque él continuó ─ pero no fui el único…nos engañaste a todos durante todos estos años, nos hiciste creer que eras una mojigata, come libros, insufrible sabelotodo, leal a tus principios, a tus amigos…tan noble que el resto parecía simple mierda a tu lado, pero mira que abrir de ojos hemos tenido esta noche. No eres la santurrona asexuada que **dije **que eras. Esta noche nos has demostrado que no eres más que una putita lesbiana desleal.

Y esas tres palabras las dijo con tal intensidad, como si quisiera que se marcaran a fuego en la memoria de Hermione. Con tanta ira en sus ojos como al comienzo de esa charla.

Con una ira tal que la castaña casi se vio consumida por ella.

Además, al mismo tiempo que esas tres últimas palabras salían de la fina boca del rubio Slytherin, él había ejercido cierta presión en la mandíbula de Hermione, casi dañándola. Y, tras unos segundos en silencio, Draco Malfoy la obligó a alzar más su rostro hacia él, al tiempo que él agachaba la cabeza para alcanzar el oído derecho de ella para susurrarle, sin que el resto lograra captar el menor murmullo de sus palabras, al tiempo que movía su mano derecha - que la sostenía de la barbilla- hasta su nuca. Inmovilizándola.

─ Tú. No. Eres. Así. ─ Afirmó el rubio contra su oído, dejándola completamente paralizada por la intensidad de sus palabras, por la fuerza de su convicción ─ No eres como todos te definen, pero eso es mejor a cómo te has mostrado esta noche, estúpida.

Entonces, la alejó abruptamente de él.

La mano de Malfoy había pasado de su nuca a la unión de su hombro y cuello y desde ahí la había empujado para alejarla de él. Luego, el Slytherin pasó de largo, no antes de chocarla con su hombro, apartándola más de él. Mostrándole que la repelía.

Sabía que él pretendía salir de la sala de los Menesteres. «_Una salida esplendida_» pensó Hermione, con un atisbo de raciocinio. Debía reconocer que Malfoy tenía un sentido de la teatralidad magnifico, sabía manejar a las masas y era un actor tan esplendido que sabía cuándo debía salir del escenario. «_¿Cómo no iba a serlo?, si siempre está mostrando una cara que no es más que una máscara…como si interpretara un papel_» pensó vagamente la castaña antes de que las palabras de él invadieran su mente y la abrumaran. Antes que las comprendiera.

Antes que la cólera la poseyera y la hiciera actuar.

Hermione se giró rápidamente y más rápido aun fue que tomó el brazo derecho de Malfoy con su mano izquierda, deteniéndolo y haciéndolo girarse hacia ella.

Y, cuando él se volteó por completo - quedando de frente a Granger- ella le cruzó el rostro con su mano derecha, volteándoselo casi en noventa grados.

Draco fue consciente del sonido sordo del golpe antes del dolor lacerante que surcaba toda su mejilla izquierda y de puro shock fue que no volteó de inmediato su rostro para encarar a Granger. De puro impacto sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y sus pupilas más dilatadas que antes. Nunca creyó posible que ella lo detuviera para abofetearlo. Ahora, el golpe de Nott le parecía una caricia brusca en comparación con la saña con que ella lo había cacheteado.

Entonces, el murmullo de los presentes inundó sus oídos y lo hizo pestañear hasta que salió del shock lo suficiente para dar la cara a Granger. Sentía como su mejilla ardía y estaba seguro que su color cambiaba del blanco pálido al rojo intenso, pero todo eso se le olvidó cuando vio los ojos llenos de cólera de la Gryffindor y él no pudo más que sonreír de lado, así le doliera.

La verdadera leona acababa de despertar.

Y él...era su presa.


	8. Retirada

_**Hola! se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero tengo una que otra excusa... estuve sin notebook y sin internet por todo enero y febrero :C.. se salvo de pura chiripa -.- ! y luego cuando tuve pc, entré a la U... nada, recien estoy poniendome al día. **_

**_Lo lamento :C !_**

**_y no sé si esta vuelta sea buena :S el cap no me convence T_T pero nada, me quedo con él. _**

**_Gracias por la enorme paciencia que me tienen, espero sigan leyendo y comentando _**

**_Dedicado a quienes se toman un tiempito para escribir que les pareció:_**

**_Nurf; Sobeyda S. Dracul; dracoforevet; Umeki-Nara; Fran Lestrange; azu23blood; littlevampireMajo; Aid4; MaJoSaMe; fernanda; lirael  
_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Retirada **_

Ronald Weasley era el menor de los hombres de la familia Weasley. Un orgulloso Gryffindor, al igual que todos en su familia, amigo de Harry Potter –el niño que vivió- y la mejor alumna de su generación, Hermione Granger. Su novia era una de las chicas más guapas de su casa y él se consideraba alguien feliz y afortunado. Despistado como él solo. Sincero y de buen corazón, amable y fiel a sus amigos. Aunque, a lo largo de los años, hubo tenido serias disputas con ellos, nunca dejó de quererlos y eran dos de las personas más valiosas en su vida.

De ahí que cuando dejó de besar y acariciar, cariñosamente, a Lavender para centrar su atención hacia donde ella miraba, el aliento se detuvo en su garganta. Aspiró con fuerza, sorprendido y aturdido por lo que veía, pero no lo suficiente para no voltear a ver -lívido- a su amigo, instintivamente. Harry había dejado de hablar con la chica de Ravenclaw y la sonrisa se le iba borrando de a poco, hasta que su mente hizo clic y casi saltó del taburete, el cual cayó con estruendo al tiempo que la fuerza del moreno rompía el vaso del que bebía. Sangrando.

Ron lo miró con preocupación y tragó seco al percatarse que todos centraban su atención en tres personas muy importantes para él. La ira se iba acumulando en su rostro en forma de un rojo tan intenso como su cabello, apenas entendía lo que acababa de ver, pero era consciente que su mejor amigo estaba tan dañado como alguna vez él lo había estado durante su vida. Quería detener a Harry y gritar a su hermana y a Hermione por lo que habían hecho, pero la mano de Lavender en su brazo hizo que su atención se desviara lo suficiente para que Potter avanzara y se largara de aquella sala.

Se levantó rápidamente, lanzando una mirada encolerizada a la muchacha a su lado, quien lo miraba suplicante, pero su oportunidad de desquitarse con alguien se perdió en cuanto vio salir a Ginny del lugar. Frunció el ceño y se deshizo del agarre de Lavender, dispuesto a avanzar mostrando todo su enojo e indignación hasta estar frente a Hermione, gritándole por la estupidez que había hecho. El hecho que Luna estuviera al lado de la castaña, seguramente consolándola, acrecentaban más su indignación. ¡El único que había sido lastimado y necesitaba consuelo era Harry! No ella. Sin embargo, toda su ira se esfumó y su sangre lo abandonó hasta dejarlo, prácticamente, helado y petrificado en su lugar cuando escuchó unos aplausos.

Draco Malfoy estaba frente a Hermione y nada, absolutamente, nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Ronald Weasley era un chico temperamental y orgulloso, bastante despistado, simple y sincero, que sentía una clara lealtad hacia Harry Potter, sobre todas las cosas. Pero aun así comprendía que nada de lo que hiciera su amiga, así dañara a su mejor amigo, merecía que tuviera que enfrentarse a un canalla sin escrúpulos como Draco Malfoy, menos, dos veces en la misma noche.

Su asombro le impidió moverse durante en comienzo de esa nueva escena. Sin embargo, a medida que el Slytherin humillaba más y más a su querida amiga Hermione, la ira comenzó a hacer bullir su sangre, haciéndolo reaccionar. Un impulso mayor a él hizo que comenzara a caminar hacia el centro de la disputa con cara de pocos amigos y con clara intención de mandar a la tumba al prefecto rubio. La gente a su alrededor fue apartándose a su paso, levemente desconcertados, pero nunca logró llegar hasta Malfoy.

Unos menudos brazos lo rodearon suplicantes, impidiéndole seguir su camino, y la voz de su novia pidiéndole que se detuviera lo encolerizó aún más. Aquella noche no había podido proteger a las personas que quería y por nada del mundo dejaría que el hurón volviera a hacer llorar a su amiga, así ella hubiera lastimado a Harry.

─ Suel…─ Comenzó a decir, forcejeando con una fuerte Lavender, más de lo que creía. Había visto como ese desgraciado tomaba de la barbilla a la castaña y como la empujaba como si no fuera nada. ¡Él se estaba yendo impune y su novia no dejaba darle su merecido!

Sin embargo, y bajo ningún pronóstico, su rabieta interna lo abandonó y dejó de forcejear contra la muchacha cuando vio lo impensable, al menos esa noche. ¡Hermione había golpeado a Malfoy! Casi como en tercer curso y él no pudo más que sonreír orgulloso, sin ser consciente que el hurón no iba a dejarse golpear y huir así nada más.

─ En verdad te has equivocado conmigo, Malfoy ─ Dijo la castaña, suavizando su expresión y tono de voz; no así sus ojos, los cuales seguían teniendo su propia batalla con los oscurecidos ojos del Slytherin.

Los presentes inspiraron con fuerza, no creyéndose las palabras de la leona y mucho menos el golpe que acababa de dar a hijo de Lucius. Blaise sostenía con fuerza a Pansy, quien había sacado su varita dispuesta a atacar a muerte y traición a la Gryffindor.

El moreno estaba serio, pendiente de cada movimiento de las personas frente a él, mientras evitaba que su compañera de Casa hiciera alguna idiotez. Como ponerse a tiro de esos dos locos. Zabini reconocía que la sangre sucia hacía gala de la fama de valientes de su Casa y que tenía más cojones que Potter como para haberse enfrentado completamente sola a Draco. A su pesar, admiró aquello de ella, al tiempo que debía agradecerle por dar tal espectáculo junto a su Dragón amigo.

¡Vaya que Blaise Zabini disfrutaba de un buen espectáculo! Más si aquel se daba en una fiesta y aquella en la que estaban se estaba convirtiendo en algo épico. En definitiva, era el que más había gozado esa noche.

Aun así estaba pendiente de todo, no quería tener que recoger los restos de su amigo o saber que éste había hecho picadillos a la leona. No es que ella le importara, pero prefería que ambos siguieran en una pieza para que pudieran enfrentarse muchas veces más a lo largo de la vida. Y es que, en verdad, Zabini disfrutaba de las broncas del resto.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente al tiempo que desviaba su atención al moreno a su lado. Theodore Nott no se encontraba tan sereno como él y el que mantuviera su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde Blaise sabía que guardaba su varita, se lo confirmaba. No pudo más que aguantarse las ganas de reír, Theo siempre sería el más amable y preocupado de los tres. Así fuera una serpiente. Nunca le gustaría ver como las discusiones llegaban a los golpes o a los duelos mágicos, simplemente, era muy amable para ser una serpiente que se juntaba con él o Malfoy.

Sin embargo, Blaise no podía ni imaginarse que la tensión de Theodore no era por la discusión frente a ellos. Sino debido a la gente que estaba a tiro de fuego de aquellos dos. Sucedía que el joven Nott había notado que muy cerca de Granger aún se encontraba la Lunática de Hogwarts y, por alguna incomprensible razón, aquello le preocupaba.

No quería que Lovegood saliera lastimada por culpa de Draco y Granger, no quería ver su cuerpo menudo caer al suelo por algún imprudente movimiento de ellos y mucho menos deseaba tener que intervenir para que esos locos no mataran a alguien inocente, que nada tuviera que ver con el odio mutuo que se profesaban.

Por él que se mataran lejos de ahí. Luego se encargaría de recoger sus trozos y revivirlos. Aunque en un comienzo quería evitar que Granger saliera lastimada, la lógica con la que Malfoy hablaba le impidió detenerlo y el que ella reaccionara y lo golpeara había hecho que él asumiera que no necesitaba ayuda. Sin embargo, la rubia Ravenclaw parecía otro cuento; tan cerca de la castaña que podía recibir fácilmente los hechizos perdidos de su amigo, si es que la discusión llegaba a tales extremos. Y era por esa razón que Theodore Nott se encontraba en tensión. Porque sabía que Lovegood no se alejaría de la prefecta de Gryffindor y Granger había demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte o tonta, dependiendo del punto de vista, para plantarle cara al príncipe de las serpientes.

Hermione deseaba mandarle una imperdonable a Malfoy con todas las fuerzas que poseía, pero optó por ser la racional muchacha que siempre era, aquella que aún no aparecía aquella noche.

─ Sabía que tu vida era vacía, Malfoy, pero nunca pensé que lo fuera tanto como para que te metieras en la del resto ─ Lo observó, apenas conteniendo su ira, fue consciente de la leve y efímera arruga entre sus cejas y sonrió interiormente. Era su momento de atacar y los leones no solían soltar a su presa cuando las tenían entre sus fauces y Draco Malfoy, prácticamente, se había metido solo entre las suyas. ─ Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia ni de la de nadie.

La leona se había acercado, decididamente, al rubio y lo había tomado –con fuerza- del cuello de su camisa, aun cuando tuvo que ponerse en puntillas para alcanzarlo. Lo haló hacia abajo, hasta poner todo su pie en el suelo, y lo acercó a su rostro furibundo para que sólo él pudiera escucharla. Sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo al Slytherin, quien no pudo reaccionar.

─ Guárdate tu moral. Hijo. De. Mortífago. Y no te cruces en mi camino si no quieres que esa cara que cuidas tanto termine con cicatrices imposibles de borrar. ─ Masculló entre dientes, dispuesta a morder al Slytherin si se atrevía a hacer un solo gesto amenazante hacía ella.

Malfoy se petrificó por la forma en que ella lo llamó, sintiendo como si miles de _crucios _surcaran su cuerpo sin contemplación alguna, que no fue consciente del momento en que ella lo soltó, lo apartó de un fuerte empujón de su lado y se alejó en dirección a la puerta de la sala.

Pero la rabia lo inundó segundos después, esa impura no se iría tan campante después de haberlo llamado de tal forma. Ella se acababa de meter en terreno fangoso y sólo le había recordado que ella era una de los culpables de que su padre estuviera preso y que él estuviera hasta el cuello de mierda.

A su espalda, Hermione Granger escuchó una risotada cruel y oscura sobre ponerse al resto del bullicio en aquel lugar –conformado por los murmullos de los presentes-, acallando todo a su paso. Envolviéndolo todo en el presentimiento que nada bueno se avecinaba. Provocando que ella sintiera un sudor frio bajar por su espalda, impregnándola de miedo. Apresuró un poco sus pasos, sin embargo, la voz de hijo de Lucius Malfoy la alcanzó antes que pudiera salir del todo de esa maldita fiesta, asegurándole que la guerra entre ellos no hacía más que comenzar.

─ Sí, me equivoqué Granger… no eres tan inteligente como haces ver… ni sabes retraer esas garras ante alguien más peligroso que tú… l.e.o.n.a ─ Arrastró perezosamente las palabras, relajado. Sonando más cruel que nunca. ─ No eres más que una impura puta. Nunca fuiste una mojigata y mucho menos una buena amiga, pero nadie debería sorprenderse…es cosa de saber de dónde vienes para haber imaginado que eres así.

Hermione iba a darse la vuelta y encararlo, su varita ya estaba a la vista del resto, menos de Draco Malfoy que seguía dándole la espalda, igual que ella a él. Sin embargo, unos cálidos y suaves brazos la rodearon, unas manos amables sujetaron las suyas, temblorosas. Y una soñadora voz le dijo en un suave susurro que ya había sido suficiente, que debía ir a ver a Ginny, haciéndola sentir culpable y preocupada por su amiga.

Haciéndola salir de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Theodore Nott vio con cierto alivio como Luna Lovegood se acercaba y abrazaba por detrás a Granger, sacándola del campo de batalla en que se había convertido de aquella fiesta.

Draco no se había percatado que la Ravenclaw se había llevado a la Gryffindor, pero supo que ella se había ido al escuchar cómo se abría, cerraba y desaparecía la puerta de la sala. Sintió cierto alivio en su fuero interno al saber que no tendría que seguir con esa pantomima aquella noche, sin embargo, aún tenía ganas de golpear a alguien por culpa de lo dicho por la castaña.

Y vaya que Merlín debía andar generoso con él, porque - segundos después que la muchacha se largara – apareció ante él su comadreja favorita para acribillar.

Sonrió de lado, cruel, observando con calculado deleite a su contrincante, quien despotricaba contra él. Sin embargo, Draco no entendía nada de lo que salía de la boca de la comadreja pobretona.

Malfoy había asido su varita, dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, y pretendía sacarla para liberar tensiones usando a Weasel de blanco, cuando Theodore Nott se abrió camino entre el amigo de Potter y su novia para llegar a su lado.

Nott lo agarró del hombro y lo obligó a voltearse usando una fuerza impropia en él. Escuchó la risa de Zabini entre los gritos de Weasel y dejó de forcejear con su amigo, para dejarse guiar por él hacia la salida.

─ ¡El espectáculo de esta noche ya ha terminado! ─ Gritó, campante, el de piel morena mientras se acercaba a sus dos mejores amigos, arrastrando a Parkinson con él. ─ Y tú ─ Dijo, dirigiéndose a Ron ─ Deberías ir a ver si Potter no se ha suicidado aún en vez de perder tu tiempo con nosotros… aquí no eres útil, Comadreja.

Blaise le sonrió abiertamente al colorín mientras éste apretaba sus puños, indignado. Los Slytherin estaban atravesando el umbral de la puerta y él no podía hacer nada, porque Zabini lo había preocupado.

Harry necesitaba su apoyo.

* * *

**_Se que no es lo que hubieran imaginado, pero esos dos aun no terminan... al contrario._**

**_ay! se que no es el mejor cap, pero no tengo ideas :S _**

**_asi que ayuuudaa ... como creen que continuará esto? detalles chicas, en una de esas me ilumino _**

**_oh! bueno, besitos y hasta la proximo ^^ _**


	9. Dolor

_**hola gente! vaya que mi musa ha vuelto pronto o.o ... este capitulo es una muestra de lo que se viene, algo así como de transición. sólo espero que les guste n.n y no se me acostumbren a que actualice tan rapido, solo tuve mucho tiempo porque me enferme -.-! parece que mis mejores ideas son cuando enfermo jeje T_T **_

_**oh! bueno dedicado a las poquitas que siguen dejando rw: Caroone; LaOdisea; Lirael; MaJoSaMe; The Mistress of Pain**_

_**Lirael: gracias jajaja, no eres la unica que cree que ocho capitulos para una fiesta es mucho o,o... bueno yo tb lo pienso pero es lo que ha salido, ni modo -.-. y mis musas volvieron *-* de a poco estan formando algo interesante en mi cabeza y espero que siga gustandote *-* gracias linda :D me has dado mucho animos**_

**_gracias y a leer ;D_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Dolor**_

Luna detuvo sus pasos mucho antes de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione, hasta ese momento, había permanecido en silencio, dejándose llevar por su amiga.

─ Es mejor que esperes, puede que Ginny esté hablando con Harry y podrías interrumpir ─ Le dijo la joven, sonriéndole cariñosamente. La de Gryffindor se tensó ante la mención de su amigo, pero la sonrisa inocente de Luna hizo que se relajara parcialmente. ─ Mejor vamos a la torre de Ravenclaw, no habrá nadie quien pueda molestarnos y así podremos beber un chocolate caliente.

La alentó, ampliando su dulce sonrisa. Luna parecía brillar en medio de la oscuridad y sus palabras eran tan acertadas que Hermione no pudo más que asentir y seguirla al lado oeste del castillo. No era el mejor momento para encontrarse con Harry y ya luego podría hablar bien con Ginny. Antes debía calmarse ella.

Theodore siguió avanzando ya sin empujar a su rubio amigo, ninguno hablaba, sólo deseaban llegar rápido a la sala común. Blaise aun arrastraba a Pansy varios metros atrás de sus amigos, la sonrisa estaba tallada en su rostro.

La morena de Slytherin se detuvo sin previo aviso, haciendo que su acompañante la imitara. Observó a los dos chicos delante de ellos y no pudo reprimir la mueca de desagrado que le regaló a Zabini.

─ ¿Por qué me detuviste? ─ Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos ─ Pude haber lastimado a la sangre sucia igualada, ¡Draco habría estado feliz!

El chico rodó sus ojos y suspiró cansado. Pansy nunca dejaría de idolatrar a su amigo.

─ No te metas en las afrentas de Draco si no quieres salir lastimada, ahora, camina…no quiero que alguien nos pille antes de llegar a la sala común ─ Acto seguido, tomó a la muchacha del brazo y la guio por los pasillos, casi arrastrándola.

Pansy gruñó y se zafó del agarre de Blaise, caminando por su cuenta. No entendía la actitud del rubio aquella noche, él le había dicho que deseaba distraerse, que sus cosas se habían complicado. Ella le había sonreído, feliz de poder asistir a esa fiesta con él, sin preguntar nada más.

La curiosidad la carcomía, no podía imaginar en qué asuntos estaba metido Draco, pero sabía que él nunca le diría. Lo había notado raro y apesadumbrado a comienzo de curso, pero no había preguntado. Así era su código con él. Draco la buscaba cuando la necesitaba y ella no hacía preguntas, no se negaba, simplemente lo seguía a ciegas.

Siempre a ciegas, porque tal era el cariño que le tenía.

Al comienzo era algo fraterno que con el tiempo se fue confundiendo hasta volverse más carnal. Juntos había experimentado lo que las hormonas podían hacer con unos adolescentes, sabiendo que no era más que curiosidad y una necesidad fisiológica. Casi primitiva.

Sin embargo, todo se complicó para ella el día en que comenzó a sentir más de lo debido por su amigo. Deseaba ser la novia de él, deseaba tener una relación de cuento de hadas con el muchacho, sin embargo, era consciente que no conseguiría nada de eso. Draco se lo había dejado claro, él no quería más que satisfacer necesidades, nada sentimental, nada romántico. Y si no le gustaba, podía salirse cuando quisiera.

Las reglas estaban claras, pero su corazón la había traicionado. Se había enamorado del joven y era capaz de cualquier cosa por él. Por poder tocarlo y apreciarlo en privado, así estuviera prohibido.

No le importaba, no dolía tanto como hubiera dolido no haberlo tenido. Se conformaba con lo carnal, tal vez –y por costumbre- algún día tuviera lo sentimental.

También le gustaba saber que era la única a la que habían visto con él. Su única "chica oficial". Sabía que habían más cuando ellos no estaban juntos y no le interesaba, porque ninguna había sido conocida como la pareja oficial de Draco Malfoy, ninguna duraba más allá de una noche o un fin de semana. A ninguna volvía más que a ella. Además, era parte de las reglas, ambos podían estar con quien quisieran. No estaban amarrados.

Sin embargo, no había nadie más importante que él. Por eso le preocupaba el desgaste que se estaba adueñando de su amigo con derechos. No le gustaba el ser consciente de las profundas ojeras que se abrían paso en el rostro de él, cada vez más pálido y demacrado. No tenía ninguna pista de lo que le sucedía, pero no le gustaba para nada.

Suspiró, lo mejor era seguir siendo ciega. El día en que la necesitara, ella estaría más que preparada para ayudarlo, antes -simplemente- sería la chica superficial, sin sentimientos, que de nada se enteraba. Porque así su rechazo dolía menos, porque así no tenía que enfrentarse a recibirlo.

Porque lo amaba tanto que lo cuidaría en la sombras, mientras que a la luz seguiría aparentando.

Llegaron a la sala común sin ningún problema y Blaise se encargó de despachar, rápidamente, a la chica mientras que Theo subía junto con Malfoy a la habitación que compartían.

Zabini subió, entró en la habitación y la insonorizó. Crabbe y Goyle dormía plácidamente y, por experiencia, sabía que nada los despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

Draco observaba la oscuridad de las profundidades del lago negro a través de la ventana, dándole la espalda a ambos. Al menos, hasta que Theodore se cansó y lo obligó a girarse. Nott se cruzó de brazos mientras él se sentaba en su cama, Malfoy se veía tan imperturbable como siempre.

─ ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ─ Increpó, el mago de ojos azules, con voz irritada ─ ¿No podías simplemente callarte? Aquel espectáculo con Granger fue tan innecesario como el primero. ¿Por qué debías ser tú quien la sermoneara? Y no me jodas diciéndome que lo hiciste porque los Gryffindor se creen perfectos y era a oportunidad de hacerlos ver que no…eso ni tú te lo crees.

Zabini se acomodó en su cama, sólo le faltaban un bol de palomitas y un refresco para disfrutar cómodamente de ese show. Pensó en hacer aparecer esas cosas, pero el enojo de Theo era tan palpable que prefería no interrumpirlo con algo así. Su amable amigo era de temer cuando se enojaba.

─ Déjame en paz, Nott…. O ¿acaso volverás a golpearme?...simplemente no pude resistirme a molestarla, siempre es tan perfecta que el verla dar tal espectáculo junto a la comadreja menor fue ridículo. Demasiado fácil, era un blanco perfecto.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su cama con soltura y elegancia. Theodore quiso tirarse del pelo en ese preciso momento, pero se limitó a fruncir su entrecejo a límites insospechados para un humano.

─ Malfoy…eres un idiota ─ Soltó con ira, haciendo que Blaise abriera enormemente sus oscuros ojos, vaya que el siempre educado Nott estaba enfurecido, sino no seguiría increpando al Dragón. ─ Prácticamente se declararon la guerra, Granger no se quedará tan tranquila como siempre y no me importa que se maten entre ustedes, pero se llevaran a mucha gente por el camino…

─ ¿Desde cuando eres tan buen samaritano?, ¿tan preocupado por el resto? ─ Preguntó, burlonamente, el rubio provocando que la infinita paciencia del joven Nott se agotara.

Impulsado por una fuerza mayor a él, Theodore se acercó a Malfoy y, en menos de un segundo, lo había levantado cogiéndolo –con fuerza- del cuello de su camisa, dejándolo a escasos centímetros de su tez.

Blaise se incorporó de un salto y se acercó a ambos. Eso ya había llegado demasiado lejos y lo último que deseaba era que esos dos destruyeran la habitación y a ellos mismos en el proceso.

Draco abrió sus ojos en demasía al tiempo que en su rostro se formaba una mueca sorprendida y agresiva. Llevó sus manos a los antebrazos de Nott, intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre de su compañero, mientras que el castaño inspiraba para cantarle las cuarenta a su amigo.

Zabini no alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos, Nott no pudo formar palabras y Draco apenas pudo encerrar los antebrazos de Theodore entre sus manos cuando un grito gutural escapó de sus labios. Congelándolo todo.

Ambos chicos compusieron una mueca de sorpresa y terror puro cuando escucharon el desgarrador grito de su amigo. Malfoy agarraba con saña a Nott, enterrándole las uñas en la carne, mientras que su cuerpo –prácticamente- convulsionaba.

Con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor, no fue consciente del momento en que Theodore lo soltó y él llevó su mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo. Cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

La voz del rubio se había extinguido, sólo se escuchaba su respiración entrecortada contra el piso del lugar. Draco permanecía de rodillas, con la frente pegada a la alfombra de la habitación y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Agarraba su antebrazo izquierdo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sintiendo como el dolor se expandía por su cuerpo.

Un nuevo grito hizo que los otros dos Slytherin se descongelaran. Zabini salió del lugar gritando que iría a buscar a Snape mientras que Theo se agachaba a contener a su amigo; sintiendo su carne arder en donde Malfoy le había enterrado sus cortas uñas, haciéndolo sangrar, levemente.

Hermione se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor mucho más aliviada que antes. Luna, con su singular forma de ser, la había calmado lo suficiente para recobrar el valor. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la sala común no esperaba encontrarse con Harry.

Se paralizó completamente, al tiempo que su amigo se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba para quedar frente a ella.

Los verdes ojos de Potter la contemplaron de arriba a abajo sin pudor alguno, sin misericordia.

La expresión de Harry era vacía, sin embargo, en lo más profundo de sus ojos se veía la decepción y la ira que sentía por ella. Él se volteó, dispuesto a ir a su habitación, regalándole antes una mirada y mueca de desprecio, más propia de Malfoy que de él.

La castaña se mordió el interior de su labio intentando no llorar, intentando no desmoronarse. Las cosas no serían nada fáciles, pero debía creer en las palabras de Luna. Debía confiar en que Harry entendería tarde o temprano y la perdonaría como ella a él por haberla apartado.

Vio como el moreno desaparecía en las escaleras y ella hizo lo propio.

Aun aguantando las ganas de llorar fue que entró en la habitación de las chicas de quinto año, Ginny contemplaba el cielo nocturno desde la ventana.

─ Ginny… yo… lo siento...─ Dijo la mayor con un leve temblor en la voz. La colorina se giró y le sonrió cálidamente antes de caminar hacia ella y abrazarla. Hermione pudo notar los ojos hinchados de la joven y el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas a su paso a la escasa luz de la luna, que se filtraba por la ventana. No pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza, conteniendo los temblores del cuerpo de ella y los propios.

─ No te preocupes…no es tu culpa…yo no me arrepiento de nada, fue lo correcto…Harry ya entenderá ─ Dijo atropelladamente, abrazando más fuerte a la castaña antes de separarse de ella y sonreírle nuevamente ─ Justo iba a acostarme, si quieres…te puedes quedar aquí.

Hermione sonrió a Ginny, asintiendo con su cabeza, no era momento de preocuparla con las cosas que había pasado luego que ella se fuera. Ni decirle que se había topado a Harry.

Esa noche, Ginny durmió tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones.

Draco respiraba agitadamente sentado en el borde de su cama mientras su padrino guardaba la poción que acababa de darle. Sus amigos habían abandonado la habitación por orden de Severus y, en el fondo, se lo agradecía. No quería ver sus rostros preocupados. Al menos, no esa noche.

Snape observó la marca de Draco, impasible, antes de desviar la mirada a los afligidos rasgos de su ahijado.

─ Sabes lo que eso significa ¿no? ─ Draco asintió con dificultad, ocultando el escalofrío que aquella frase le había producido.

Por supuesto que lo sabía y eso no le agradaba.

Su tiempo se estaba terminado. Su señor estaba perdiendo la paciencia y él debía encontrar la forma de actuar.

De cumplir su misión.

* * *

_**En verdad Blaise ama ver como sus dos amigos discuten, ay! que sujeto...**_

_**que les ha parecido o,o? como creen que continue esto? ay! y aun no salimos de la noche del viernes, pero prometo que el proximo cap será ya sabado... **_

_**nada, espero conocer sus opiniones (enserio, que harta gente lee, pero pocas opinan O,o es raro...no sean vagos que para eso estoy yooo)**_

_**besitooouuuus.**_


End file.
